Les flèches de la victoire
by Red-hair1990
Summary: Hermione Granger, jeune médicommage, se fait engagé dans une équipe de Quidditch où elle retrouve une vieille connaissance HGDM
1. Chapitre d'exposition

**Disclaimer : **

Rien ne m'appartiens, décors et personnages sont à JKR, mise à part ceux que j'invente. Mes histoires sont inspirées de Harry Potter, je les écris seule et n'en tire aucun profit pécuniaire, je le fais seulement par plaisir pour mon divertissement et le votre !

**Rating : **

M pour ne pas avoir de barrière !

**Résumé : **

Hermione se fait engager dans une équipe de Quidditch en tant que médicomage, elle y retrouve une vieille connaissance…

* * *

Et bien me revoilà une fois de plus pour une nouvelle fic. Mon premier Drago/Hermione… Désolée pour les noms mais mon imagination n'est pas pour les détails en ce moment, aussi, si un jour j'en ai le courage je modifierai. Mais pas ce soir, mon but pour l'instant et de voir de quoi je suis capable sur ce thème, qui j'espère vous plaira, je vous l'expose dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ma nouvelle fic fera patienter certain qui attendent la lecture d'un nouveau chapitre d'une de mes autres fics… Mais c'est quand mon esprit s'encombre d'idée comme celle-là, qui me bloque sur mes autres fics, donc d'une certaine manière ça me fait avancer. Après beaucoup de bla-bla, je vous l'accorde, voici ma nouvelle fic.

* * *

La jeune femme sortit enfin de la salle de bain, elle s'activa un peu à achever sa préparation, elle monta ses cheveux bruns en une haute queue de cheval, si ils étaient broussailleux à Poudlard, ils étaient, à présent lisses et disciplinés. Elle maquilla légèrement ses yeux marrons et se prépara à sortir pour son premier entretien d'embauche, elle mis deux ou trois C.V. dans son sac et partis en saluant sa colocataire.

Quand Hermione Granger arriva dans la vieille rue du quartier sorcier de Londres, le soleil était déjà haut bien que la journée ne soit pas très avancée, les rues était calme surtout depuis que le célèbre Harry Potter avait vaincu le Lord noir qui terrifiait la population magique depuis près de quarante ans… Harry Potter, celui qui avait été le meilleur ami d'Hermione durant les sept année qu'elle avait passé à Poudlard, il était à présent un grand Auror, bien qu'en début de carrière, Hermione lisait chaque article signifiant ses dernières arrestations avec un peu de remord, depuis que Harry et Ron avaient fait leur 'comming out', ils avaient été quelque peu distants avec elle. Elle chassa ses anciens amis de son esprit et se dirigea vers un grand immeuble et elle se dirigea vers les escaliers. Arrivée à destination elle demanda le bureau du responsable des embauches de l'équipe et frappa à la porte de celui-ci quelques instants plus tard.

Elle arriva dans un bureau lumineux bien que de taille moyenne. Il y avait un bureau derrière lequel était assis un petit homme replet au cheveux grisonnants. Elle s'annonça d'un petit raclement de gorge qui fit relever la tête à l'homme :

« Miss Granger ?

Oui monsieur.

Asseyez vous, je vous en prie, le jeune femme s'exécuta. Bien, avez-vous un C.V. sur vous ? J'ai du égarer le votre quelque part la dedans, dit-il en désignant un pile de parchemin, Hermione pris peur en voyant que la concurrence pourrait être rude mais elle sortit un de ses C.V. avec le sourire et sans trembler, l'homme pris quelques instants pour l'examiner. Bien… Première de votre promotion à Poudlard ainsi que de votre école de Médicomagie, félicitations, la jeune femme sourit et remercia l'homme qui reprit. Vous savez qu'être médicomage pour une équipe de Quidditch est éprouvant et un peu contraignant durant la saison. Les joueurs aiment se confier et se faire dorloter, quand on y pense ce sont de vrai fille, l'homme rit joyeusement Hermione pris la parole une fois qu'il eu calmer son rire.

Monsieur, je suis consciente de l'engagement que je prend, si vous m'accordez la place, mais, voyez-vous, je suis célibataire, et n'ai aucune attache, mes parents ont été tués par le Lord noir, et je suis fille unique, m'intégrer à une 'famille' tel qu'une équipe de Quidditch comme les Appleby Arrows ne me dérange aucunement.

Mademoiselle, je crois avoir l'honneur de vous annoncer, que la place est pour vous. Si vous l'acceptez, vous avoir avec nous sera un grand honneur. Hermione acquiesça. Veuillez me suivre, les joueurs sont à côté. »

L'homme se leva et se dirigea vers une salle communicante avec son bureau. Hermione arriva dans une salle où étaient disposés le long des murs de grand canapés où attendaient, dans l'animation, près de quatorze hommes, tous plus ou moins jeunes, le plus vieux devait avoir la trentaine et le plus jeune, vingt ans tout au plus, et il avait un petit air que Hermione avait déjà vu quelque part. Quand l'homme demanda le silence, les joueurs se turent aussitôt et fixèrent Hermione. L'homme la présenta :

« Messieurs, voici votre nouvelle médicomage, elle va vous suivre durant toute la saison. Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger," à ce nom le garçon qui avait déjà attiré l'attention de la jeune femme eu un sursaut, mais elle ne pus s'attarder car l'homme lui présentait les joueurs. "Achille Scott, » un joueur brun lui adressa un signe de la main, « William O'Flaherty, » un blond en fit de même, et ainsi de suite en faisant méthodiquement le tour de la salle arrivé à l'extrême droite de la salle, le blond avait disparus, l'homme s'interrogea. « Où est passé Malefoy ? »

'Malefoy ! Drago Malefoy ? Mais oui bien sur' se dit Hermione 'Un blond platine aux yeux de glace et à l'air hautain !'. L'homme disparut et revint bientôt avec LE Drago Malefoy.

« Miss Granger, reprit-il, je vous présente notre attrapeur remplaçant…

Drago Malefoy, souffla Hermione.

Heureux que tu t'en souvienne ! lança le jeune homme d'un ton de défit.

Vous vous connaissez ? Parfait ! s'exclama le petit homme. Miss Granger je vous laisse, navré de votre infériorité, mais ils ne sont pas méchants, faites connaissance avec eux. J'ai du travail, nous partons demain pour les préparations de la saison, emmenez des vêtements chauds et soyez en bas de l'immeuble à dix heure. »

L'homme partit, on fit de la place à Hermione dans un canapé et elle commença une conversation, elle fut heureuse que les joueurs aient de la conversation et pas seulement sur le Quidditch… Elle parla un peu avec tout le monde essayant de retenir les noms, ce qui ne fut pas très compliqué grâce à sa mémoire pointue, mais seul Malefoy restait dans son coin, un de ses coéquipiers qui devait être un batteur titulaire lança :

« Alors Drago ? On est intimidé par la jolie demoiselle ? Tu devrais pas, parce que apparemment tu la connais !

Ferme là Finch.

Hermione, je peux t'appeler comme ça ? la jeune femme acquiesça à la personne dénommée Finch. Tu nous raconterais comment tu as rencontré notre petit Dragounet ?

Euh, oui, balbutia-t-elle. Alors, notre première rencontre c'était, si je ne m'abuse, dans le Poudlard Express lors de notre première année. Je partais du compartiment où je venais de rencontrer mes deux meilleurs amis de l'époque, et dans le couloir je croise un petit blondinet encadré de deux armoires à glace bête comme leur pieds. Au fait Malefoy que sont devenus tes chers Crabbe et Goyle ? Mangemorts à Azkaban ?

Ca résume assez bien, mais …

Je continue. Alors donc dans ce train, quand je suis sortis du compartiment j'ai croisé ce blondinet chétif encadrés…

Tu l'as déjà dit ça ! protesta un poursuiveur remplaçant impatient.

Pardon Greg. Donc quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, il me bouscule et continue d'avancer je me retourne et balance 'Et crétin, quand on est poli on s'excuse' et là il me sort 'Quand on est une Sang-de-Bourbe on se la ferme' et il s'en va.

Ca Drago, c'est du manque de tact ! lança un batteur remplaçant.

Sur le coup j'ai pas pu mal le prendre car je ne savais rien sur ce qu'était un sang-de-bourbe en étant une…

Granger, tu seras étonnée de voir comment j'ai changé !

A ce qu'il paraît, oui. J'en jugerai par moi-même ! Sur ceux je crois avoir des bagages à préparer. A demain tout le monde. »

Et le jeune femme s'en alla. Laissant les joueurs parler entre eux, elle passa dans le bureau de son embauche, salua l'homme qui l'avait reçue et partit. Elle rentra à son appartement. Elle fut accueillie par sa colocataire qui la félicita pour son job. Elle perdit un peu son sourire quand Hermione lui annonça qu'elle partait, mais fut tout de même contente pour son amie, en ajoutant qu'elle sera toujours chez elle ici.Hermione rassembla le plus d'affaires possible qu'elle put dans ses malles, les réduisant au maximum pour que tout rentre. Elle se coucha tôt se soir là, révant déjà à son futur de médicomage, elle trouvait l'ensemble de l'équipe assez sympatique, même Malefoy, d'après ses dires.

* * *

Je sais que c'est cours, mais pour un chapitre de présentation, c'est plutôt pas mal, pas exceptionnel, mais je ferais mieux la prochaine fois… Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. Mais comment faire me direz vous ? C'est simple, envoyez moi une review, j'y répond à chaque chapitre suivant !

Red-hair 1990


	2. Mise en route

**Disclaimer : **

Rien ne m'appartiens, décors et personnages sont à JKR, mise à part ceux que j'invente. Mes histoires sont inspirées de Harry Potter, je les écris seule et n'en tire aucun profit pécuniaire, je le fais seulement par plaisir pour mon divertissement et le votre !

**Rating : **

M pour ne pas avoir de barrière !

**Résumé : **

Hermione se fait engager dans une équipe de Quidditch en tant que médicomage, elle y retrouve une vieille connaissance…

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Jin chinease **: Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir… Moi aussi j'aime bien mon idée, même si elle n'est pas encore exposée, faudra attendre, au moins, le chapitre 3. Un indice ? Malefoy n'est peut-être pas le seul à être devenu joueur de Quidditch professionnel.

**Sika. Sika **: Merci pour la review. Malefoy a changé dans le sens où il n'a pas suivi les traces de son père, mais ça c'est un peu après qu'Hermione le découvre, pour l'instant elle reste sur le Malefoy de Poudlard.

**Fleur de Lys **: Merci pour la review. C'est toujours agréable les compliments !

**Audinette **: désolée, mais je sais jamais à l'avance combien de chapitre je vais faire… je sais juste que ma fic durera sur la durée d'une saison de Quidditch et le nombre de mois n'est pas encore fixé ! Merci pour la review.

**Keep Hope **: Merci pour la review… Je dirais que la suite est pour maintenant !

**LunDer **: je l'espère autant que toi !

**Slydawn **: Merci pour la review.

**Wassilou **: Merci pour ta review. J'accepte ton soutient avec joie, lol.

**Liloune **: C'est une de mes review préféré que je viens de recevoir là : courte et sympathique… non pas que je n'aime pas les longues review, mais j'aime pas quand elle disent plein de chose pour ne rien dire à la fin. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Ayuluna **: Merci pour ta review. J'espère avoir fait assez vite pour toi ! Mais il faut dire que ce chapitre est pas mal plus long donc j'ai mis plus de temps à l'écrire !

**Athena **: En espérant avoir fait assez vite. Merci pour la review.

**Anna Malefoy **: Merci pour ta review. Merci pour le complément sur mon idée, apparemment elle fait l'unanimité sur le point où elle est originale. Merci encore, j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Message de l'auteur : **

Salut tout le monde,  
Tout d'abord je tenais à TOUS vous remerciez d'avoir lu, apprécié et/ou reviewé ma fic… Ca m'a fait très plaisir, surtout continuais, ça me motive pour écrire, je crois n'avoir jamais reçu autant de review pour un premier chapitre, ou même pour une de mes fics en si peu de temps… Encore merci !  
Message à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé :  
Merci, pour faire une synthèse de vos commentaires, vous trouvez tous mon idée originale, innovante ou je ne sais plus quels autres qualificatifs encore. Toutefois je vous annonce que vous en avez pas fini les surprises ! Je vous en réserve au moins une dans ce chapitre. J'irai prochainement jeter un coup d'œil aux pages des auteurs de fics pour lire leurs travaux et lâcher des reviews.  
Et bien voilà la suite de ma fic, je n'ai jamais écrit autant en si peu de temps. Oubliez pas de laisser une gentille review à la fin ! Le prochain chapitre est déjà (tout au moins la trame) dans ma tête, je n'ai plus qu'à la formuler, l'étape la plus difficile pour moi, avoir une plume à papote m'aiderais je pense, une plume qui brode sur tout ce que je dit… mais ça enlèverait de l'authenticité.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture, à bientôt,  
Red-hair 1990

* * *

**_Chapitre 2 : Mise en route _**

Le lendemain à dix heure précise Hermione était en bas de l'immeuble indiqué la veille, ses malles réduites au fond de ses poches de cape, elles étaient au nombre de cinq et alourdissait considérablement la jeune femme malgré leur petite taille. Devant l'immeuble se tenait un bus à trois impériale semblable au Magicobus, malgré qu'il fut aux couleurs de l'équipe, elle fut accueilli par l'entraîneur, un homme aux cheveux gris et légèrement bedonnant :

« Miss Granger je présume ?  
—En effet. Et vous êtes ?  
—Phill Barner, l'entraîneur de l'équipe, mais ici, tout le monde se tutoie, c'est la règle, dit-il en tendant sa main à la jeune médicomage. Je vois qu'au moins une personne dans l'équipe est ponctuelle ! Tu es la première. Viens je vais te faire visiter le bus. »

Sur ce il monta les trois marches qui permettait l'accès au bus. Hermione entra dans une large pièce, que ne laissait pas présumer la largeur extérieur du bus. Il y avait au fond un large coin cuisine encadré d'un bar, puis une grande table en bois massif où pouvais facilement s'asseoir une vingtaine de personne, ensuite arrivais de nombreux fauteuils et canapés plus ou moins arrangés autour de la cabine du chauffeur. Tout cela aux couleurs de l'équipe, bleu pâle et argent, cela donnait un aspect féminin et confortable au bus.

« Donc voici le rez-de-chaussée, il constitue l'espace commun du bus. Nous sommes dix-neuf dans le voyage, indiqua l'entraîneur. Suis moi, annonça-t-il en s'engageant dans un petit escalier en colimaçon en fer forgé, arrivés à l'étage Phill annonça. C'est principalement à cette étage que tu vas travailler, enfin plus précisément là-bas. »

Il désignait une porte fond de la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient, celle-ci était simple en bois et lambris où s'organisait en arc de cercle quatorze chaise autour d'un tableau vierge. Hermione se dirigea, sous les encouragement de Mr Barner, vers la salle qui lui était destinée. Elle entra dans une belle salle blanche, visiblement très propre, une table d'examen était au centre sur les côtés s'alignaient des armoires vitrées où des outils, des potions et des livres étaient bien rangé. Elle bénéficiait aussi d'un beau bureau. Elle suivit encore l'entraîneur dans l'escalier et arriva dans un long couloir où s'alignait une vingtaine de porte. Elle remarqua qu'elles étaient attitrés et pas toujours à un nom seul. Sur une par exemple était inscrit en rose : « Chaud lapin ». Hermione eu du mal à réprimer un fou rire à cette lecture. L'entraîneur s'arrêta devant une porte où était simplement gravé : « Médicomage ».

« Voilà, derrière cette porte se trouve ta chambre. Elle est normalement un peu rustique mais tu as le droit de modifier ce qui te chante. Un de nos joueurs à même fait apparaître un jacuzzi… Et de même pour l'écriteau de ta porte. Je te laisse t'installer je vais voir si mes joueurs arrivent. »

L'entraîneur disparut dans les marches de l'escalier de fer. Hermione clencha la porte de sa chambre. Elle entra dans une pièce moyenne assez froide, à dominante blanche et bois qu'elle modifia d'un coup de baguette magique en les couleurs qu'elle côtoyait depuis le collège, j'ai nommé le rouge et l'or ; depuis le couvre-lit jusqu'aux rideaux.

Elle fit apparaître quelques meubles supplémentaires, dont une armoire, une commode, un bureau et une bibliothèque vide. Elle s'empressa d'enlever ses malles de ses poches et de les disposer dans la pièce pour leur redonner leur taille normale, elle rangea ensuite toute ses affaires là où elle devait être. Et se dirigea vers l'encart de la pièce qui était cloisonné et constituait une salle de bain, quelques modification de couleur et de qualité la satisfaire et elle se retrouva rapidement avec une salle de bain en marbre rose, blanc et vert avec un lavabo et une baignoire-douche. Elle sortit satisfaite de sa chambre, lança un sort complexe pour la verrouiller et d'un coup de baguette magique elle changea la gravure de sa porte en : « Hermione Granger, Médicomage ». C'était ni original ni impersonnel, juste bien.

Elle descendit les deux étages du bus pour se retrouver dans le salon, il était à moitié plein de garçon qui la saluèrent. Certain se levèrent pour lui serrer la main voir l'embrasser. On l'invita à l'asseoir, bientôt le bus fut plein, un homme arriva et aussitôt tout les joueurs se turent, Hermione remarqua qu'il contait les joueurs, il lâcha un soupir puis questionna :

« Messieurs. Qui manque-t-il ?  
—Coach, Malefoy est absent ! annonça Achille Scott un poursuiveur titulaire. Hermione sourit, pas fichu d'arriver à l'heure. Soudain une voix se fit attendre.  
—Attendez-moi ! et un jeune homme blond dans un grand manteau de cuir s'engouffra dans le bus, à peine essouffler .  
—Mr Malefoy, nous avons faillit attendre, intervint Phill. Bien. Maintenant que tout le monde est là. Nous allons pouvoir y aller. Jake, à vous l'honneur ! Cap vers l'Ecosse. En cette fin d'année la brume y est parfaite pour un entraînement de débourrage. »  
L'homme qui devait être le coach pris place dans la cabine du conducteur et démarra, le bus ne fit aucun soubresaut et si les fenêtre n'indiquait pas un paysage urbain défilant, on aurait cru que le bus ne bougeait pas. L'entraîneur l'appela

« Excuse-moi, mais je ne me rappelle pas ton prénom, demanda-t-il en lui indiquant de s'approcher.  
—Hermione. Je m'appelle Hermione.  
—Ah oui. Alors Hermione je te présente Jake, c'est le coach de l'équipe, le plus respecter d'une certaine manière. Là-bas, dit-il en désignant un homme noir habillé tout en blanc dans le coin cuisine qui s'affairait à ranger elle ne savait trop quoi, c'est Chef. Hé Chef, appela-t-il l'homme noir se retourna révélant un beau visage avec des yeux noirs perçants. Hermione la médicomage, Chef s'approcha.  
—Enchanté, fit-il en lui tendant une main qu'elle serra. Ici tout le monde m'appelle Chef. Ca fait du bien de voir une fille, la dernière saison était sympas mais neuf mois entre mec, c'était un peu dur.  
—Enchantée. Moi c'est Hermione. Je crois que ça va être dur aussi. Il m'ont l'air… machos… pour certain au moins, lança-t-elle en fixant Malefoy.  
—Oui, ce sont surtout de vrai mec ! L'an dernier le bus était une vraie porcherie  
—Oh, mais on va arranger ça ! coupa Phill. Les gars, appela-t-il pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Cette année, je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais nous avons une fille à bord, en désignant Hermione qui rougit un peu. Alors je ne pense pas que votre propre bordel vous dérange, mais cette délicate demoiselle, Hermione vira au pivoine, apprécierait peut-être quelque peu d'ordre et de propreté. Elle ne fera certainement pas la bonne, car elle sera déjà très occupée avec vos petits bobos. Donc, il fit apparaître un petit tableau, il y aura des roulements, il y aura des assignés au ménage, à la plonge, au linge, et puis d'autre truc selon les besoins… Il va de soit qu'un joueur ayant fauté aura double corvée ! »

L'entraîneur continua encore un peu son laïus, puis demanda :

« Y-a-t-il des questions. Une main se leva, celle de Drago.  
—Oui, Drago ?  
—Et toi Phill tu participera ?  
—Je fais partis de l'équipe d'encadrement ! Au même titre que Jake, Phill, Chef et Hermione, nos corvées c'est de nous occuper de vous, alors pas question d'en avoir encore plus. Allez prendre possession de vos chambre, trancha Phill tandis que la majorité des garçons se levait.

Hermione se délecta de la mine déconfite de Malefoy quelques instants, puis suivit les garçons dans les escaliers du bus. Hermione les regarda quelques instants, c'était marrant de voir comment ils se comportaient tous ensemble, cela rappelais les équipes de rugby moldue. Elle se dirigeait dans sa chambre quand elle fut appelée par un des joueurs, qui était, d'après ses souvenirs, Hermann Gautier, le gardien titulaire de l'équipe et la capitaine.

« Hermione ! elle se retourna et il s'approcha. Salut, je sais pas si tu te souvient de mon prénom, enfin, Hermann, elle acquiesça. Euh, je peux te parler un peu. Parce que, en fait, l'équipe m'a chargé de t'annoncer certains trucs…  
—Euh, oui bien sur, balbutia la jeune femme. Entre si tu veux, annonça-t-elle en ouvrant sa porte. »

Le jeune homme brun entra, il était de taille moyenne mais plus grand qu'Hermione, des cheveux bruns mi-long avec des yeux verts clair troublant. Il fit apparaître une chaise et Hermione s'assit sur son lit.

« Bien alors… Euh, c'est que, tu as sans doute remarqué qu'il n'y avait que des garçons dans l'équipe, et bien, en fait, la quasi totalité de l'équipe est comment dire… pas hétéro.  
—Ah. Euh, oui, et alors ?  
—Non, parce que on sait que ça peut déranger certaine personne, comme notre dernier médicomage, c'était un homme et il a eu pas mal d'avance de la part des gars, et c'est pour ça, qu'il a quitté l'équipe. Et donc, pour pas refaire la même chose, voilà on voulait te prévenir.  
—Y a pas de problème, assura-t-elle. Quelque chose d'autre ?  
—Euh, bah en fait, ce soir on se trouvera sûrement une boîte ou un resto, avec l'équipe, ça te dirai, de venir ?  
—Mais avec toute l'équipe ?  
—Ouais tous les joueurs.  
—En gros faire le mur ? Ouais, c'est une bonne idée.  
—En fait on t'invite parce que t'as l'air sympas. Bon, j'y vais je dois ranger mes affaires, ma porte c'est celle où c'est marqué « Man on fire ». t'inquiète pas, on te trouvera bientôt un surnom débile pour ta porte. Au fait sympas la chambre, moi j'ai été à Serdaigle, mais ça se voit pas vraiment dans ma chambre… A toute. »

Et il sortit. Le reste de la journée passa, les joueurs passait leur temps au rez-de-chaussée et Hermione prit possession de son bureau, elle y passa la majorité de la journée pour faire un inventaire de ce qu'elle avait et de ce qu'il lui manquait. Aux environ de dix-sept heure elle remarqua que le paysage avait arrêté de défiler et elle décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir la cabane hurlante.

« Pré au lard !  
—Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait aller chez les moldus ! lança Malefoy sarcastiquement.  
—Malefoy, c'est déjà assez dur de te supporter alors fou moi la paix.  
—Sale Sang de …  
—Dis donc petit Dragon ! Hermann venait de descendre du bus. Tu ne vas pas l'insulter quand même ! C'est la seule femme que tu vas voir pendant des mois. Essaye de rester en bon terme avec. Hermione ça te dit un peu de shopping ? puis s'étend rapproché d'elle il lui murmura. Pour ce soir.  
—Avec plaisir. On reste combien de temps ici ?  
—Quatre jours, après on file en France pour la fin de la semaine, et le premier match de la saison est le mercredi suivant. Donc on va profiter de la semaine. »

Il lui prit le bras et ils se dirigèrent vers la ville. Il la trouvèrent pleine d'élève en uniforme de Poudlard. Ils prirent une bierreaubeure avant d'aller faire les boutiques.

En arrivant dans le pub, ils prirent une petite table et commandèrent. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la salle et remarqua un trio de Gryffondors, deux garçons et une fille qui parlait joyeusement autour d'une bierreaubeure, cela lui fit pensait à ses propres années de collège, elle le souvenir de Harry et Ron lui revint. Hermann la sortit de ses songes.

« Alors… Ca te rappelle des bons souvenirs Pré-au-lard ?  
—Ouais, de bonmauvais souvenirs dira-t-on.  
—Comment ça ?  
—Et bien, en fait à Poudlard, j'avais deux meilleurs amis, on été comme les doigts de la main. Et on passait de très bon moments à Pré-au-lard, surtout en septième année, parce qu'il m'emmenaient danser, et comme ils étaient, gay, dit-elle avec difficulté, je les avais pour moi seule. Mais depuis la fin de notre septième année, et bien, je ne les ai plus revus…  
—Et c'était quoi leurs noms ?  
—Ronald Weasley et Harry … Potter, elle avait hésité à dire le dernier nom.  
—Tu est l'amie de Harry Potter ?  
—Etais…Ouais, répondit-elle sombrement.  
—Désolé de te rappeler ça. Bon on va le faire ce shopping ? »

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les rues marchande. Hermann était infernal dans les boutiques, il présentait à Hermione des robes plus courtes les unes que les autres. Voyant qu'elle ne voulait rien essayer, il la mis dans la cabine d'essayage en la portant comme un sac à patate sur son épaule, pour le grand jeune homme elle ne pesait rien. Il la déposa délicatement dans la cabine en lui lançant :

« Puisque tu ne veux rien choisir, c'est moi qui vais le faire. Je t'apporte des fringues, tu les mets et tu sors. »

Elle n'eu pas grand choix. Et enleva donc ses vêtements derrière le rideau, Hermann lui apporta bientôt toute une flopée de vêtements, des jupes, de robes, des petits hauts. Elle les assortis à peu près, elle remarqua un haut en mousseline transparente et une mini-jupe en cuir. Elle les mis au fond de la pile. Et commença les essayage. A chaque fois qu'une robe était essayée elle sortait, Hermann faisait une moue appréciatrice puis lui faisait signe de passer, à la fin de la pile, il ne restait que le premier ensemble qu'elle avait fait. Elle tenta un :

« Y a plus rien, mais Hermann ne se fit pas avoir.  
—Si, si ! Je t'avais mis un jupe en cuir aussi. »

Hermione soupira et enfila les derniers vêtements et sortit de la cabine d'essayage, presque à reculons, après un énième grand soupir, elle fit glisser le rideau. Hermann resta sans voix. Elle allait le prendre mal quand il parla finalement.

« Tu es magnifique, il faut absolument que tu prenne ça !  
—Arrête dit pas de bêtises.  
—Mais non, tu es superbe, si tu lâchais tes cheveux, joignant le geste à la parole, un maquillage un peu plus forcé, des bottes et des résilles ! Tu en ferais devenir hétéro plus d'un.  
—Pardon ?  
—C'est une boîte gay, dans laquelle nous allons. Mais vu ce que tu m'a raconté, tu y es déjà allé. »

Hermann avait un grand sourire. Hermione se changea et se dirigea vers la caisse paya sa tenue. Ils continuèrent un peu leur shopping. Puis retournèrent bientôt vers le bus pour le dîner. Chef voulut leur remplir le ventre, l'abondance des plats était surprenante. Hermione monta bientôt dans sa chambre pour se préparer, Hermann vint la rejoindre pour la coiffer et la maquiller. Près de deux heures plus tard, il lui conseilla de se jeter un sort d'illusion et de passer un robe de chambre. Elle s'exécuta. Elle retrouva toute l'équipe des joueurs en pyjama, installés dans les canapés et discutant avec entrain, le coach et Chef était allés se coucher, seul Phill restait, mais il enchaîner les bâillements.

« Phill va te coucher, conseilla Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas pour les joueurs, je les surveilles… elle lança un regard complice à Hermann. Tu as prévu un entraînement demain ?  
—L'après-midi, j'ai prévu de les emmener nager, faut qu'ils soient à l'aise dans le plus d'environnement possible et demain on fait l'eau.  
—A partir de quelle heure ?  
—Pas avant quinze heure. Pourquoi ?  
—Oh, pour savoir, je voulais allez faire un tour à Poudlard, ça aurait été pour vous accompagner et surveiller si il y avait un problème avec les joueurs. »

Phill n'en demanda pas plus, il acquiesça et monta les escaliers. Ils restèrent encore une heure à parler. A onze heure, Hermione se leva et lança

« Messieurs il est l'heure… elle en vit se lever… mais où vous allez ?  
—Et bien nous coucher ! lança Achille Scott un poursuiveur titulaire à l'allure d'armoire à glace.  
—Si vous voulez, elle retira sa robe de chambre et enleva le sort d'illusion, mais ceux qui veulent, nous allons danser ! »

Alors ils enlevèrent tous leur robe de chambre, y compris ceux qui avait commencer à monter les marches, elles cachaient leurs tenues pour la soirée. La jeune femme fut éblouie par la beauté des hommes qui l'accompagnait, et surtout par un blond platine qui portait une chemise en lin blanc plus ou moins tendue sur ses muscles s'accordant à sa peau ainsi qu'un pantalon en cuir brun qui lui seyait à merveille. Elle, elle avait parfaitement suivi les conseils d'Hermann, bien qu'elle n'eu pas réellement le choix, ses cheveux tombaient soyeusement sur ses épaules, elle avait un maquillage mettant ses traits en valeur, portait l'ensemble acheté l'après-midi même. Le haut ne laissant aucune imagination quant à ses formes, parfaites, et la couleur de son soutien-gorge, en soie noire, elle avait des bas en résille et des bottes en cuir noir montant mi-mollet. Les quinze personnes se mirent en route dans la fraîcheur du mois novembre. Ils arrivèrent devant la boîte, le Blue Moon, 'tel qu'elle parait cette nuit', pensa Hermione constatant que la pleine lune de cette nuit là était légèrement bleuté, elle pensa que le lendemain elle enverrait un hibou à Rémus Lupin, son lycanthrope d'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, pour savoir comment il allait. Ils se dirigèrent vers le videur, la queue n'était pas immense et ils paraissaient attendus. Hermann était aux côtés d'Hermione il salua le videur :

« Salut Adam !  
—Tiens Hermann ! De retour dans la région ?  
—Bien, oui comme tu vois, on recommence l'entraînement. Je te présente Hermione Granger, notre médicomage.  
—Bonjour mademoiselle je crois bien que vous devrait rentrer seule ce soir… Cette boîte…  
—Je sais je suis déjà venue, il y a quelques années avec des amis. »

Le videur s'inclina et laissa passer le groupe. A l'entrée, Hermann demanda un salon privé pour eux et un serveur torse nu vint le mener à une petite salle où était diffusé la même musique que dans la salle principale mais en beaucoup moins fort. Ils s'installèrent sur les canapés de velours rouge. Ils commandèrent chacun une boisson, principalement des Whisky Pur Feu, mis à part quelques uns qui choisissaient un cocktail ou une bierreaubeure, Hermione faisait partis de ces derniers. Le serveur partit avec leur commande et ils revinrent à quatre pour apporter toute les commande, chacun paya. Hermione fut entraînée sur la piste de danse.

Elle dansa avec à peu près chacun, remuant des hanches et jouant avec ses mains, elle s'en foutait d'avoir des attitudes aguichantes, dans ce genre de boîte, les garçons n'étaient pas intéressés. Mais elle avait oublié qu'Hermann lui avait dit que la **_quasi _**totalité de l'équipe était homo, il y avait donc au moins un hétéro, celui-ci la regardait depuis le bar repoussant les avances d'un inconnu.

Hermione fut bientôt essoufflée et partit vers le bar pour reprendre une bierreaubeure, elle s'assit sur un haut tabouret à côté d'un blond, qu'elle ne reconnu pas tout de suite, ce ne fut qu'après réception de sa commande qu'elle se tourna vers lui, elle reconnu Malefoy.

« Tu t'amuse pas avec les autres ? lui demanda-t-elle en criant presque pour qu'il entende.  
—Non, répondit-il simplement. Je préfère regarder, elle leva un sourcil interrogateur. Je suis pas comme eux, il désignait le groupe des joueurs. Ca te dit de danser ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'un quart d'heure de slow s'annonçait, elle acquiesça en sautant de son tabouret.

Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de la piste, enlacés en préservant cinq bon centimètre entre eux. Plus la chanson avançait, mieux ils se sentaient l'un dans les bras de l'autre, et à la fin de la chanson, ils avaient fini par se coller. Tandis que le deuxième slow commençait, Hermione plongea dans les yeux glacés de Malefoy. Ils se perdirent dans le regard l'un de l'autre et le temps passa. Bientôt le quart d'heure fut fini et une musique plus électronique commença, ils se séparèrent, avec et sans regrets. Avec car ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils étaient bien ensemble et sans à cause de cela aussi.

Drago retourna s'asseoir au bar et commença un Whisky Pur Feu quant à Hermione elle retourna voir Hermann qui avait quitté le dernier garçon avec qui il avait dansé un slow. Ils dansèrent jusqu'à tard dans le nuit, où plutôt le matin, vers cinq heure Hermione se dit que si ils voulaient passer inaperçus, ils faudrait rentrer. Elle demanda à Hermann de chercher les joueurs avec elle et de leur dire d'aller se coucher. Hermione se dirigea vers Drago, qui n'avait cessé d'enchaîner les Whiskys et qui était, à présent, pas mal bourré. Elle constata qu'il avait plutôt l'alcool fatigué et donc il ne rechigna pas trop à sortir…

Elle passa dans tout les coins de la boîte pour en déloger les joueurs, à son grand bonheur très peu était ivre et en leur montrant sa montre elle n'eu pas trop de peine à les faire sortir. Elle retrouva Hermann et en ajoutant le nombre de personne qu'ils avaient réussi à se faire se diriger vers la sortie ils arrivèrent au total voulu.

Ils sortirent à leur tour et retrouvèrent le petit groupe qui les attendaient, Finch Garner, batteur titulaire et Marcus Rush, batteur remplaçant, soutenait le blond qui était à présent bien endormi. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bus endormi. Ils montèrent les escaliers en fer forgé avec peine pour certain, soit sous le coup de la fatigue ou celui d'un alcool un peu forcé. Hermione fit un signe de la main à Hermann quand il entrait dans sa chambre, les deux batteurs qui portaient Drago, se dirigèrent vers la chambre à côté de celle d'Hermione, elle les aida à le déshabiller et à le coucher, elle ne put que s'incliner devant la beauté et la musculature du jeune homme dont la peau était d'un blanc effrayant, les trois jeunes adultes le glissèrent dans ses draps qui était aux couleurs de sa maison de collège et sortirent tout trois pour se diriger vers leur chambre respective.

Avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, Hermione constata que la plaque de Malefoy était étonnamment grande. Elle remarqua que les surnoms du jeune homme étaient nombreux, ils étaient tous plus stupide les uns que les autres : « Dragon volant », « Dragounet », … Il y en avait quasiment un pour chaque joueurs dans l'équipe. Elle décida d'aller se coucher, la journée de demain elle sentait qu'elle allait avoir du travail.

* * *

Voilà la fin du second chapitre, il est pas mal plus long que le premier car il fait à peu près le double… Oubliez pas une petite review… 


	3. Entrainement

Disclaimer : 

Rien ne m'appartiens, décors et personnages sont à JKR, mise à part ceux que j'invente. Mes histoires sont inspirées de Harry Potter, je les écris seule et n'en tire aucun profit pécuniaire, je le fais seulement par plaisir pour mon divertissement et le votre !

Rating : 

M pour ne pas avoir de barrière ! Ma première scène R dans ce chapitre (soyez indulgents)

Résumé : 

Hermione se fait engager dans une équipe de Quidditch en tant que médicomage, elle y retrouve une vieille connaissance…

Réponses aux reviews : 

**Me :** Merci pour la review. La longueur et presque assurée, à peu de chose près, il sera peut-être même plus long… Quand à la qualité, je ne peux que te laisser juge…

**LunDer **: Merci, ta review m'a fait un plaisir immense, j'aime bien quand on me dit qu'on apprécie mes fics. Drago n'était pas encore totalement beurré quand il a invité Hermione à danser, c'est juste après qu'il a commencer à enchaîner Whisky sur Whisky, pour oublier qu'il avait été bien avec Hermione, mais je vais développer ça dans ce chapitre et je sais comment faire… Et il est vrai que si ils étaient restés ensemble ça aurait été un peu … rapide et surtout Hermione aurait refuser. Bonne lecture à toi, oublie pas la review sur tes impressions sur le chapitre. biz

**Ayuluna **: je reconnais là ton légendaire esprit tordu… lol, cherche pas les complications, vu l'heure où j'écris, je me complique pas à faire des sens caché ou des indices dissimulés… Non en fait Drago boit parce qu'il veux oublier à quel point il était bien avec Hermione dans ses bras, car même si il a changer, il a du mal, il a passé la majorité de sa vie sous l'emprise de son père et de ses idées, il n'a donc pas l'habitude de ressentir des sentiments, et surtout pour quelqu'un comme Hermione… Merci beaucoup pour ta review… Je pense que tu as reçu les miennes ! Bonne lecture et bonne continuation, oublie pas une review à la fin du chapitre…

**Anna Malefoy **: Et bien ! Que d'enthousiasme ! Bonne lecture et garde cet empressement, il me motive !

**Ari** : Merci pour la review. Désolée mais l'anglais est moi ça fait 2, qu'entends-tu par « nice » ? ce mot à trop de signification…

**Carotte Cuite **: Et je vois que tu sais exiger ! lol. Voilà la suite. Enjoy !

**Hermione Malefoy** : Merci pour ta review

**Audinette **: Contente de voir que tu apprécie.

**Liloune **: C'est pas si grave que ça que tu te répète, du moment que tu apprécies.

**Audrey ;) **: Ba là voilà la suite

**HermRulz **: Et bien je trouve qu'on peux plus se lâcher dans un post-Poudlard ! Il y a moins de routine, C pas réveil, grande salle, cours, grande salle, cours, grande salle, dodo… sans vouloir être méchante, j'écris aussi des fics à Poudlard après tout, mais bon… Le fait que tu n'aime pas trop ça me fait encore plus plaisir que tu me dise que tu aime ma fic ! Bonne lecture, n'oublie pas une petite review sur tes impressions à la fin du chapitre.

**Athena **: Et bien te voilà servie !

**Fleur de Lys **: Je sais je sais, c'est mignon, mais tu va avoir une belle surprise sur d'où les joueurs tiennent ça ! Pour ta question : Tout les membres de l'équipe, excepté Drago (faut bien que j'ai une histoire !) sont gay. Quant à l'attitude d'Hermann, justement il se permet plus de chose car il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté (suis-je claire ? Sinon n'hésite pas à reposer)! Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture. N'oublie pas la review à la fin du chapitre qui s'annonce plus long !

Message de l'auteur : 

Salut tout le monde,

Je vous donne la constitution de l'équipe au complet, entre parenthèse leurs nationalités n'étant pas des équipes nationales les mélange sont autorisés si il n'y a pas de parenthèse c'est qu'ils sont anglais, je sais pas si je vais tous les utiliser mais si leur nom est cité au moins vous saurez :

Equipe titulaire :

Attrapeur : Iouchka Kalinski (russe)

Poursuiveurs : Achille Scott (irlandais) / William O'Flaherty (irlandais) / Georg Redon

Batteurs : Finch Garner / Franz Tiersen (allemand)

Gardien : Hermann Gautier

Equipe remplaçante :

Attrapeur : Drago Malefoy

Poursuiveurs : Greg Applebe / Camille Firenze (c'est bien un mec ! Italien) / Max Phelps

Batteurs : Marcus Ruch / Benjamin Fowl (irlandais)

Gardiens : Garcia Ramirez (espagnole)

Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre.

à bientôt,

Red-hair 1990

Chapitre 2 : Entraînements 

Le réveil du lendemain, ou plutôt du jour même, fut difficile pour tout le monde. Hermione s'empressa de prendre une potion « anti-gueule de bois », bien que la sienne soit due à la fatigue. Elle descendit prendre un petit-déjeuner et constata que seule l'équipe d'encadrement était debout. Ils la saluèrent et Chef lui servit un petit-déjeuner copieux, qu'elle avala, à dix heure et demi les premiers joueurs se levèrent. Hermione annonça qu'elle voulait tous les voir pour un constat de leur santé avant l'entraînement de l'après-midi. Ils acquiescèrent, ils sentaient que c'était surtout un prétexte pour qu'elle soigne les maux de tête et autre désagréments dont les vertiges dus à la soirée de la veille.

Hermione monta donc à son cabinet et s'installa à son bureau et commença un grand chaudron de sa cuvée spéciale anti-gueule de bois, les joueurs devait avoir l'habitude des soirées bien arrosées. Elle étudia les dossiers que son prédécesseur avait laissé, il avait laissé des annotations, pour la plupart désagréable sur les joueurs. Hermione devrait copier ces dossiers, elle commença donc son travail. Hermann arriva le premier, étant le capitaine, il se devait de montrer l'exemple. Il salua la jeune femme avec une bise amicale. Il était plutôt frais, il n'eu donc pas besoin de potion, en quelque sorts elle prit connaissance de sa santé et le libéra rapidement. Les joueurs se succédèrent, et avant midi la quasi-totalité de l'équipe était passée dans la salle d'examen et très peu avait échappé à la potion.

Elle descendit en même temps que Max Phelps, un poursuiveur remplaçant et constata que Malefoy n'était toujours pas là alors que tous s'attablaient. Ils mangèrent tous ensemble dans la bonne humeur, Hermione constata que sa potion avait fait effet. Alors que Chef apportait le dessert, Hermann se leva :

« Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller réveiller Drakichou ! Hermione ton aide serait précieuse. »

Hermione passa prendre de la potion en dose plus grande, car l'état dans lequel ils avaient couché Malefoy le matin ne laissait rien présager de bon. Quand elle arriva à la chambre de l'attrapeur, Hermann y étais déjà, et elle pu entendre la voix de Drago crier de rage. Elle compris ce qu'il c'était passer en arrivant, Hermann avait lancé un sort d'aquilis sur le jeune homme ce qui l'avait réveillé, plutôt bien, car à présent il courait derrière Hermann à travers sa chambre. Hermione se racla doucement la gorge pour signaler sa présence et les garçons s'arrêtèrent aussitôt. Malefoy pris alors un teint verdâtre et se précipita vers ce qui devait prendre pour place de salle de bain.

« Heureusement qu'il n'a pas pris de petit-déjeuner ce matin, dit Hermann.

—Ouais. Enfin, ça aurait été mieux qu'il ne boive pas autant hier, rétorqua Hermione. Bon je vais voir comment il va, et lui signaler que je l'attends dans ma salle.

—OK. Je retourne en bas. On se retrouve à quinze au lac de Poudlard ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, pris une grande inspiration, souffla doucement en se dirigeant vers là pièce où était rentré Malefoy quelques instants plus tôt. Elle le trouva en train de vomir au dessus des toilettes. Elle s'approcha de lui, s'agenouilla à ses côtés et attendit qu'il lève un peu la tête tout en lui frottant le dos, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Il parut surpris de la voir :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

—Je m'occupe de toi ! Et je fais aussi mon travail. Pourquoi tu t'attendais à qui ? Hermann ? il replongea dans la cuvette quelques instants et se releva.

—Ouais, en général c'est lui qui s'occupe de moi quand je suis un peu stone, comme ça… Il fait ça avec tout le monde, c'est pas pour rien que c'est le capitaine de l'équipe. Hermione hocha la tête.

—Bon reprit-elle, reste là, je reviens avec une potion pour tes vomissements...

—Non, c'est bon ça va mieux, j'ai plus que mal à la tête. »

Il s'était adossé au mur à côté de lui en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Hermione lui tendit la potion bleue claire, il la pris et la bue. Elle lança avant de partir :

« Tu ferais bien de te sécher et de t'habiller. Il se rendit compte qu'il était en caleçon et mouillé par le réveil d'Hermann. Et je t'attends en salle d'examen quand tu te sentira mieux, j'ai encore quelques joueurs à voir. »

Il acquiesça, toujours la tête dans les mains, sans remarquer qu'elle était déjà partie. Il resta encore un peu comme ça puis il s'adossa complètement au mur en laissant aller sa tête en arrière. Il fini par se lever, aller chercher des vêtements et prendre un grand bain. 'La potion de Granger fait effet' constata-t-il 'remarque, c'est pas pour rien qu'elle était la meilleure élève au collège. Elle à pas changer… Enfin mis à part que maintenant elle est … Drago Lucius Malefoy, ne pense pas ça d'elle, d'accord ta femme te laisse le droit d'aller voir ailleurs, mais certainement pas avec Granger !' Il sortit de ses songes et s'habilla, en jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil il constata qu'il était déjà près de deux heure de l'après-midi. 'Et merde, je vais encore me faire engueuler.' Il attrapa son sac d'entraînement qui était déposé près de sa porte et sortit, il se dirigea vers le premier étage, Il vit Greg Applebe sortir de la salle, le sourire aux lèvres, ils se saluèrent pas une tape dans la main. Drago demanda à Greg de l'excuser si il arrivait au retard.

Il frappa à la porte et entra. Il vit Hermione à son bureau en train de noter dans un dossier, elle leva les yeux vers lui, nota encore un ligne ou deux, rangea le dossier à une place qu'elle avait faite, puis pris un autre dossier derrière elle. Elle le parcouru quelques instants, poussa un léger soupir, puis se leva.

« Installe toi Malefoy, » dit-elle en désignant la table d'examen.

Il s'exécuta elle lui fit subir quelques sorts puis lui demanda.

« Pourquoi tu as bu autant hier. Et les autres fois ?

—Les autres fois c'était parce que je m'amusais pas, il sont super sympas, mais je suis pas comme eux, moi pour m'amuser il me faut… une fille, dit-il comme si c'était un évidence, Hermione soupira et s'appuya sur la table d'examen.

—Et hier ?

—C'était pour oublier… (je vous ferais pas le coup du 'oublier que je bois')

—Oublier quoi, Malefoy ! s'énerva Hermione en se penchant un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux.

—Ca… »

Il l'approcha de lui et l'embrassa, c'était un baiser doux et tendre, auquel elle ne pu s'empêcher de répondre, il la maintînt près de lui en posant une main sur sa hanche fine et ils approfondir le baiser. Cela aurais pu durer indéfiniment tant ils ne pensaient à rien, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur Hermann, il toussota un peu, et Drago et Hermione se séparèrent prestement, Hermione non sans rougir. Hermann annonça d'une voix un peu gênée.

« Heu, c'est juste que Phill se demandait ce que vous faisiez…

On arrive, répondit prestement Hermione. Mais Drago ne pourra pas nager, pas aujourd'hui, il est fragile suite à sa cuite d'hier. »

Ils partirent tout les trois, Hermione somma Drago de mettre une écharpe, il s'exécuta pour ne pas se faire houspiller par Phill, si elle le lui disait. Il faisait froid dehors pour un mois de novembre en milieu d'après-midi, ils saluèrent Chef en sortant du bus. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers le grand château, Poudlard. Ils passèrent les sangliers ailés et s'engagèrent sur la pelouse du parc vers le lac. Il virent que Phill donner ses dernières consignes à ses joueurs qui était en maillot de bain dans un froid monstrueux :

« Iouchka, tu vas chasser le strangulot avec Drago si jamais il arrive.

Je suis là Phill, répondit le jeune homme.

Mais il ne nagera pas aujourd'hui ! Il est malade, lança Hermione, Phill ne répliqua pas car le ton d'Hermione était sans appel. Demain il pourra sûrement, rassura-t-elle.

Si tu le dit, reprit Phill. Les poursuiveurs vous vous ferez des passes avec ce que vous trouverez. Max et Georg vous serez avec Hermann et Garcia. Les batteurs vous balancerait des cailloux sur tout ce qui bouge et qui ne soit pas un de vos coéquipiers ni des êtres de l'eau. Tenez vous à distance d'eux. Je vous laisse une heure dans l'eau !

Allez les gars on se bouge ou vous allez geler ! vociféra Jake. Hermann, en tant que capitaine…

Je dois veiller sur les autres. Je sais Jake.

Bon gars, complimenta Jake. Aller, à la flotte ! Tous en Têtenbulle. »

Les joueurs lancèrent le sort et s'enfoncèrent dans l'eau. Phill fit apparaître un mini salon sur un grand tapis, avec sur une table des revues sur le Quidditch et des chocolats chaud et fumants. Drago et Hermione s'installèrent chacun aux opposés d'un grand canapés et Phill et Jake vinrent se glisser entre eux. Les trois hommes prirent les revues et commencèrent à les feuilleter commentant les articles. Mais Hermione s'ennuyait, le Quidditch elle aimait le vivre, encourager les joueurs mais elle n'avait jamais aimer ni jouer, ni parler pendant des heures de ce sport pourtant passionnant (ça c'est un peu mon avis sur le foot… ça vous intéresse vachement je sais). Elle fit apparaître d'épaisses couvertures en laine à gros carreaux rouges et dit aux trois hommes, enfin surtout à deux d'entre eux, qu'elle allait se promener dans le château. Ils acquiescèrent tout les trois, Malefoy la suivant du regard alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le hall.

Hermione marchait vers le château. Il était trois heure il y avait encore cours et donc les couloirs seraient vides. Elle vagabonda un bon moment, sans croiser personne, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une cloche annonçant quatre heure résonne. Elle devait retourner au lac. Elle s'y rendit et vit que les joueurs commençaient à peine à sortir de l'eau, elle donna une grande couverture à chacun et les fit s'asseoir pour qu'ils prennent un chocolat chaud. La pelouse d'un vert émeraude se remplit doucement d'élève qui venait voir ce qu'il se passait, les garçons s'extasiait de voir une équipe de Quidditch au grand complet, des élèves prévoyant ayant amenés leurs appareils photos, toute l'équipe, y compris Phill, Jake et Hermione, posa. Certains joueurs signaient des autographes pour des blondes écervelées de septième année sans savoir qu'ils n'étaient aucunement intéressés, cela faisait rire Hermione ne silence, même Drago semblait ne pas s'intéresser à elles. Dumbledore et le Professeur McGonagall arrivèrent et dispersèrent la foule les sommant d'aller se mettre au chaud. Dumbledore salua Jake et Phill comme de vieux amis alors qu'ils étaient nettement plus jeunes que le vieux sage. Toute l'équipe fut invitée au château pour dîner. McGonagall lança un regard étonné à Hermione.

« Miss Granger ? s'étonna-t-elle.

—Oui professeur c'est bien moi !

—Et bien ça pour une surprise, c'est une surprise ! Un tasse de thé cela vous tente ?

—Phill ! Je vais au château on se retrouve pour le dîner ?

—Sans prob' Hermione.

—Alors que devenez-vous ma chère ? le vieil animagus lui prit le bras et l'emmena vers le château.

—Et bien comme vous le voyez je suis dans l'équipe des Appleby Arrows, en tant que Médicomage, rassurez vous, le balai n'est toujours pas pour moi ! »

Elles continuèrent de marcher en direction du bureau du professeur tout en parlant gaiement, elles s'installèrent en face du feu et le Professeur McGonagall lui servit une tasse de thé bien chaud.

« Alors Miss Granger ! Avez vous des nouvelles de vos amis de collège ?

—Pas vraiment… Je sais simplement que Ginny vient d'entrer en Médicomagie. Neville est ici à Poudlard je crois, la vieille femme acquiesça. Et les autres…

—Vous n'avez aucune nouvelle de messieurs Potter et Weasley ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

—Non, répondit simplement Hermione, essayant de retenir les larmes qui voulaient sortir.

—C'est dommage ! J'aurai aimer savoir ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Au moins pour l'un d'eux. »

Hermione pensa à Harry. On frappa à la porte. Le vieux professeur s'excusa et alla ouvrir, elle fit entrer une élève.

« Miss Granger, je suis désolée, j'ai une affaire à régler avec cette élève.

—Ce n'est rien ! Je vais aller me balader un peu… »

Elle sortit du bureau de son ancien professeur de métamorphose et croisa Malefoy. Cela lui rappela les nombreuse fois où elle s'était retrouvée dans cette situation. Hermione l'ignora le mieux qu'elle put, mais le souvenir du baiser qu'ils avaient échangés lui trottait dans la tête. Au gré des méandres de sa réflexion, ses pieds avait repris le chemin de la bibliothèque, elle y entra avec plaisir, rien n'avait changé, mis à part peut-être que les livres, les tables et les bancs avaient vieillis. Elle parcouru les rayons observant tout les livres, se souvenant ceux qu'elle avait lu.

Drago venait de croiser Hermione, il constata avec regret qu'elle l'ignorait. Il s'en voulut… Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassé, certes il en avait envie, depuis qu'il l'avait revue à Londres, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son image, la laide Sang-de-Bourbe miss je-sais-tout était devenue la magnifiquement belle et plus que désirable médicomage.

Maintenant peu lui importait la pureté du sang, il l'avait compris à la sortie de Poudlard quand il avait vu l'atrocité des mangemorts, si un sang pur pouvait être capable de si terrible abomination sur des êtres vivants, alors un sang pur ne valait rien, car il était souillé par l'orgueil de la préservation.

Leur maître mort, ils avaient voulus finir le travail, sous le commandement de Lucius Malefoy, son non-regretté père, ils avaient tentés une épuration éclair et énormément de moldus étaient morts, des apions (comprenait avion mais c'est pas clair pour Drago) avaient été balancés sur des immeubles, des trains explosaient, des Avada Kedavra étaient lancés en pleine rue. Cette période d'après-guerre avait quasiment été plus grave au niveau des victimes que durant celle-ci.

Son père l'avait forcé à rejoindre le camp mangemort, il l'avait aussi forcé à épouser une sang-pur, le privant de liberté. Mais maintenant la donne avait changé, son père été mort, mais il devait tout de même respecter sa mémoire, jusqu'à ce que sa mère rende l'âme…

Il avait mis sa femme au courrant qu'il ne lui serait pas fidèle. Elle avait du s'incliner. Toutefois ils avaient du remplir leurs devoirs conjugaux, et il était maintenant père. Un père absent au contraire du sien qui avait été trop présent, malgré cela, il aimait son fils et veillait à ce que son épouse lui donne une éducation tendre, bien qu'en la connaissant il en doutait, quand il arrêterait sa carrière, il n'hésiterait pas à reprendre sa progéniture avec lui et à quitter sa femme.

Il s'était rendu aux cachots. Le lieu où il avait passé toute son adolescence. Il se dirigea vers la classe de potion et frappa. Une voix froide lui dit d'entrer, ce qu'il fit. Il vit que son ancien professeur de potion était à son bureau en train de corriger des copies tandis qu'un élève nettoyait des ustensiles sals. Le visage du professeur pris une allure surprise à la vue de son ancien élève.

« Mr Malefoy ?

—Bonjour professeur Rogue. »

S'en suivit une grande conversation devant le jeune élève qui continuait de lavait un chaudrons en dévisageant le visage du jeune homme. Les deux hommes évoquèrent des souvenirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte que l'heure du dîner avait été annoncée. Le vieux professeur libéra l'élève et il emmena le jeune joueur à la grande salle.

L'heure du dîner approchait, le professeur Potter fini de corriger la copie de défense contre les forces du mal qu'il avait commencée, ensuite il se leva de son bureau, pour se rendre dans la grande salle pour dîner. Il fut surpris de voir que la table des professeur avait été visiblement agrandie, un vingtaine de place supplémentaire avait été ajoutée. Il prit sa place et entama une discussion avec le professeur Sinistra à ses côtés et le professeur McGonagall qui était une place après lui.

Hermione resta à la bibliothèque, plus précisément dans la réserve à laquelle elle avait accès étant une adulte, jusqu'à ce que l'heure du dîner soit annoncée. Elle se dirigea vers la grande salle. La table des professeurs avait été agrandie et la salle avait été décorée somptueusement, elle vit que le professeur McGonagall lui faisait signe de prendre place à ses côtés, et d'un jeune homme, d'à peu près son âge, aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux émeraudes, qui la fixait à présent, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille… Harry Potter. Elle se redressa et se dirigea vers la table. Elle s'installa et commença une conversation avec son professeur sans adresser un regard au jeune homme à ses côtés. Mais lui, il lui parla :

« Hermione, c'est bien toi ? elle ne pouvait pas l'ignorer, ce n'était pas poli.

—Oui, Harry. C'est bien moi !

—Je suis très heureux de te voir ! Comment vas-tu ? Que deviens-tu ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné de tes nouvelles ?

—Je vais bien comme tu le vois ! Je suis à présent médicomage, elle ne jugea pas nécessaire de mentionner qu'elle était dans une équipe de Quidditch. Et je n'ai pas donné de nouvelle parce que j'en avais aucune envie. (Cassé petit Harry) »

A ce moment, le professeur Rogue fit son entrée avec Drago, Hermione ne pus s'empêcher de le regarder et de constater qu'il en faisait de même, elle se détourna et repris sa conversation avec le professeur McGonagall. Le reste de l'équipe arriva bientôt et s'installa aux places libres. Le directeur se leva et demanda le silence :

« Comme vous avez pu le remarquer. L'équipe des Appleby Arrows, ainsi que son équipe d'accompagnement, vient faire ses entraînements de début de saison à Poudlard. Je demanderai à mes chers élèves de ne pas trop les importuner. Ils sont ici pour travailler. Bon appétit. »

Les quatre tables applaudirent chaudement alors que les plats apparaissaient. Harry se pencha vers Hermione.

« Il n'a pas parler de toi !

Si, je fais partis de l'équipe d'accompagnement de l'équipe, je suis leur médicomage, répondit-elle sans un regard pour lui car il était fixé vers le trio qu'elle avait remarqué à Pré-au-lard.

—Tu fais du Quidditch ? s'étonna Harry.

—Non, je m'occupe d'eux.

—Ca ne t'intéresse pas de savoir ce que je deviens ?

—Bien tu es professeur ! C'est évident mais bon… Et Ron qu'est ce qu'il devient ?

—Eu, j'en sais pas grand chose. En fait, nous deux, ça a pas tenu, il m'a … enfin je l'ai … c'est à dire que nous… bref on est plus ensemble, dit-il en rougissant

—Désolée, » lâcha-t-elle en se reconcentrant sur son dîner.

Elle vit en regardant sur sa droite que Drago la regardait, pas d'un regard méchant, mais plutôt rêveur, elle n'y porta pas vraiment d'attention. Elle chercha Hermann qui était en grande discussion avec un membre de l'équipe, il lui sourit en lui faisant un petit signe de la main auquel elle répondit chaleureusement.

« Tu es avec un membre de l'équipe ? questionna Harry

—Non, y a pas de risque ! Aucun n'est hétéro, dit-elle en omettant Malefoy.

—Ah ? Alors avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

—Non plus Harry. Je suis célibataire.

—Bizarre, tu es pourtant très jolie… il détourna le regard et tomba sur Malefoy. Dis-moi, Herm ? C'est pas celui que je crois là-bas ? dit-il en désignant le blond.

—Si c'est bien Malefoy, dit-elle sans un regard.

—Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Il ne fait quand même pas parti …

—De l'équipe, si. C'est l'attrapeur remplaçant.

—Et tu m'a dit que toute l'équipe était…

—Non, pas lui, c'est le seul… Et je ne suis pas intéressée, mentit-elle. C'est Malefoy ! ajouta-t-elle pour se convaincre»

Le dessert disparu bientôt. Hermione se leva et se rapprocha d'Hermann. Ils discutèrent un peu tout les deux et en partant elle croisa un jeune homme brun au visage rond et angélique.

« Neville ?

—Eu, oui, c'est comme ça que je m'appelle. Qui … ? Hermione ?

—Oui ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! Alors à ce qu'il paraît tu es professeur de botanique maintenant ?

—Oui, Mrs Chourave à été tuée pendant la guerre, alors …

—Oui, je comprends. »

Elle partit, elle marcha un peu dans le parc. Il faisait plutôt froid, mais elle été habillée chaudement, elle fit le tour du lac et s'assit dans l'herbe qui commencer à geler. Elle contempla le reflet de la lune dans le lac et elle se perdit dans ses songes, elle pensait, à tout et rien à la fois. Soudain elle entendit des bruits dans le fourré.

« Qui est-là ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix dure

—C'est moi, répondit Drago Malefoy en sortant de sa cachette. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, il s'installa aux cotés d'Hermione

Malefoy n'avait pas pu dévisser son regard d'Hermione de tout le repas, il avait à peine touché à son repas et participé aux conversation autour de lui. Elle avait parlé avec le balafré… Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui trouver de plus que lui ? Il était célèbre… ce n'était pas le genre de Granger de s'intéresser à quelqu'un pour sa cote de popularité. Il était beau ? Mais lui aussi… C'était un courageux homme qui avait fait ses preuves auprès de tout le monde dans le bien, lui aussi malgré que très peu de personne soient au courrant de sa rébellion contre son père et de l'espionnage qu'il avait effectué à la fin de la guerre. Non décidément, si Hermione appréciais le survivant, elle devait l'apprécié.

Quand il l'avait vue se lever, il n'avez pu s'empêcher de la suivre, il fallait qu'il lui parle. Elle s'était dirigé vers un chêne près du lac, celui où elle et ses amis s'asseyaient quand elle été à Poudlard. Il passa dans les buissons pour l'observer, mais il ne fut pas assez discret et elle le remarqua bien vite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Hermione d'un ton dur.

—Excuse moi de t'avoir fait peur, je voulais te parler…

—Et c'est pour ça que tu t'es caché dans un buisson ?

—Non, répondit-il simplement en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

—De quoi tu voulais parler ? demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

—De … cet après-midi quand … je t'ai embrassé.

—T'inquiète pas c'est oublié, mentit-elle.

—Ah, dommage, elle le regarda avec étonnement en fronçant les sourcils. Parce que en fait, j'avais espéré…

—Espéré quoi ? Malefoy, tu as oublié ce que tu es, et tout ce que tu m'a fait !

—Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai changé ! assura-t-il. Le Malefoy de Poudlard est mort en même temps que mon père et même un peu avant lui. Le Malefoy de Poudlard ne t'aurais jamais fait danser hier, même si tu avais été la seule femme, il se serait juste bourré !

—Ca ne t'a pas empêcher de le faire !

—C'est parce que… j'avais peur, dit-il doucement. Peur de ce que je commence à ressentir.

—Hé bien dis toi … Dis toi rien du tout , cria-t-elle en se levant et se dirigeant vers la sortie du parc »

Elle aurais voulu dire que ce n'était pas réciproque, mais ça aurait été mentir, elle avait assez mentit pour la soirée, elle se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle put et arriva bientôt au bus. Mais c'était sans compter sur Malefoy qui s'était mis lui aussi à courir après elle et qui la rattrapa, il la pris par le bras et la colla à lui en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent doucement, doucement leurs yeux se fermèrent, puis doucement leur lèvres se collèrent, s'entrouvrirent et doucement leurs langues se caressèrent dans un lent ballet passionné. Ils durent se séparer, manquant de souffle.

Drago la pris par la main et il montèrent les étages du bus ensemble pour se diriger vers la chambre de la jeune femme. A peine entrés et leurs capes enlevées, il recommencèrent à s'embrasser passionnément, il la bloqua contre un mur et passa ses mains sous les hauts d'Hermione, il caressa son dos quelques instants, puis commença à lever les tissus. Leurs bouches se séparèrent pour laisser passer le pull et le tee-shirt d'Hermione par dessus sa tête. Ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser, Drago se faisant plus entreprenant dans ses caresses qui les enflammés tous deux. Hermione descendit ses mains qu'elle avait glissé dans le cou de son compagnon vers son torse et commença à le déshabiller lui aussi, son pull et sa chemise allèrent rejoindre ceux d'Hermione. Drago monta sa main plus haut sur le dos de la jeune femme et dégrafa son soutien-gorge d'une main experte, il délaissa quelque peu la bouche d'Hermione pour faire un petit chemin de baiser vers son cou, où il s'arrêta un moment, puis descendit encore vers ses seins, il en suçotait un tandis que l'autre était doucement malaxé par une des ses mains. Hermione baladait ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de Drago en gémissant légèrement. Au bout d'un moment il remonta et occupa à nouveau sa bouche avec celle d'Hermione. Ses mains glissèrent lentement vers la jupe de la jeune femme et la releva doucement en caressant l'arrière de ses cuisses, il fut surpris de constater qu'elle n'est pas de culotte à proprement parler. Il la regarda en levant un sourcil interrogateur auquel elle répondit en souriant :

« Lingerie moldue.

—J'aime, » répondit-il.

Il reprit possession de sa bouche en faisant glisser la jupe à terre. Hermione entreprit de défaire le pantalon du jeune homme, elle eu un peu de mal à cause de l'érection de celui-ci, mais y arriva finalement. Drago prit Hermione en kangourou, les jambes de la jeune femme enroulée autour de sa taille et il tombèrent sur le lit en continuant de s'embrasser, ils restèrent quelques instants allongés l'un sur l'autre à s'embrasser, puis les mains de Drago glissèrent des hanches jusqu'à l'élastique du string de la jeune femme qu'il fit descendre le long de ses jambes. Hermione en fit de même avec le boxer de Drago. Il la regarda quelques instants dans les yeux puis la pénétra doucement et entama des va et viens. Elle l'accompagna avec ses hanches faisant augmenter la cadence et ils atteignirent le nirvana ensemble dans un râle profond, Hermione cabrant les reins, Drago se déversant en elle. Puis Drago se retira et s'écroula sur le dos sur le lit moite et en sueur et tenta de reprendre sa respiration, Hermione vint se coller à lui en reposant sa tête sur le torse du blond et s'endormit bientôt. Mais Drago n'avait pas projet de rester, il attendit qu'Hermione s'endorme plus profondément et commença à se dégager, il parvint à sortir de la chambre sans la réveiller et après s'être habillé. Il passa dans sa chambre, se rafraîchit un peu avant d'aller se coucher et de s'endormir.

Voilà la fin du troisième chapitre, il est pas mal plus long que les deux premiers … mais passe plus de chose sur plusieurs point de vue.

Oubliez pas une petite review… pour me donnez vos avis, hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé, ce qui vous à plu, ou pas, ce qui vous à fait rire (si jamais je vous ai fait rire !) ce que vous avez pas compris et me poser vos questions si vous en avez…


	4. Explications matinales et réconciliation

**_Disclaimer : _**

Rien ne m'appartiens, décors et personnages sont à JKR, mise à part ceux que j'invente. Mes histoires sont inspirées de Harry Potter, je les écris seule et n'en tire aucun profit pécuniaire, je le fais seulement par plaisir pour mon divertissement et le votre !

_**Rating : **_

M pour ne pas avoir de barrière !

**_Résumé : _**

Hermione se fait engager dans une équipe de Quidditch en tant que médicomage, elle y retrouve une vieille connaissance…

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

**Doudaah **: T'a bien raison, mais je vais tout expliquer du pourquoi du comment qu'il agit comme ça ! En fait pour le trio c'est pas passé grand chose, une séparation naturelle qui c'est faite doucement, mais là je vais arranger quelques trucs : va y avoir du changement !

**Wassilou **: De rien pour la review, c'est bien normal ! C'est quoi tes idées pour la suite ? Pour savoir si ce sont les bonnes ! Peut-être que tu as un esprit sadique particulièrement prononcé et que les massacres effectués te font rire pour cela ! Non je rigole ! Et Dieu sais que j'ai besoin de soutien ! Mais pour cette fic ça va, je trouve que je me débrouille pas mal par rapport aux autres fics, en toute modestie…

**Loli **: Merci pour la review.

**LunDer **: Ah ha ! Explications dans ce chapitre ! Non Hermione n'est pas au courrant, sinon crois bien qu'elle aurait rien fait ! Ca reste Hermione même si elle a changer ! Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture, et lâche un petit com à la fin…

**HermRulz **: Et bien oui, Hermione à changer, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, tkt pas je donnerais des explications plus tard, tu comprendra pourquoi elle s'est éloignée de Ron et Harry. Et pour Drago, comme il ne cesse de le répéter : il a changer ! Enjoy et oublie pas une petite review.

**Sika Sika **: Merci pour ta review, ton enthousiasme fait plaisir ! Elle va surtout bien l'engueuler tu vas voir !

**Ayuluna **: Ca tu l'a dit, surtout qu'entre temps j'ai prévu d'aggraver un peu la situation, en 'bien' entre Dray et Mione, aucune de tes scènes ne vas arriver (enfin aucune n'est prévue ! mais qui sais peut-être…) en tout cas sans qu'Hermione ne soit au courrant de la situation, et je vais l'annoncer d'une manière plutôt sadique je le conçois, mais ça va être bien ! Bonne lecture, oublie pas de reviewer.

**Ana Malefoy **: Ouais mais en réfléchissant au comment du pourquoi j'ai trouvé ce qu'il va répondre, j'espère que ça te plaira… Tu as raison, je sais où je vais, et c'est la seule fic où c'est le cas.

**Liloune **: En espérant que tu continuera à aimer !

**Estelle 01 **: J'ai déjà donné pas mal d'indices dans les RARs précédente mais si tu veux clairement savoir tu n'as qu'une chose à faire : LIRE +

**Buzame **: tu n'auras plus à imaginer car voilà la réaction d'Hermione !

**Dark-Evil-Angel **: Il vont vite mais c'est parce qu'ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre. Ca me fait penser que je foutrai bien une prophétie là-dedans… Ca me paraît une bonne idée ? Z'en dîtes quoi ?

**Taz **: Ravie que ça te plaise ! Dsl j'ai pas réellement de rythme de travail, faut que je m'y mette, mais avec la rentrée, surtout que je rentre au lycée alors faut que j'assure ! Donc les chapitre se feront moins fréquament mais je promet de garder du temps pour ça !

**Felina **: Ravie que ça te plaise !

**Lisalune **: Tu es toute excuser pour ton pc, lol ! On t'aurais jamais tué pour ne pas poster un chapitre paske de tte manière tu l'aurais pas posté ! Ouais, je m'inspire des équipes de rugby et de foot, les grosses bruts au cœur tendre. Pour Malefoy, ta réflexion m'a fait réfléchir aussi et j'ai trouvé quoi répondre : comme Drago fait partie d'une des famille les plus pures il a pu déjà voir tout les sangs-purs au moins une fois, et puis quel sang-pur oserait répondre comme ça à un Malefoy surtout que Drago correspond parfaitement au stéréotype de sa famille. Je sais moi aussi j'aime les mecs en cuir et j'aime le cuir tout court ! Je suis pas particulièrement fan de South Park, mais j'avoue m'en être un peu inspiré pour Chef. Merci du conseil, c'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à certains pronoms. Je sais, c'est surtt qu'il cherche à trouver les bons mots pour ne pas faire fuir Hermione. Qui te dit que Ron ET Harry sont encore gay ? ;-) Oué c'est un peu fait exprès les détails de la tenue de Drago pour la boîte. Ba faut bien profiter du fait qu'il soit sorcier lol la magie permet qqes liberté, et franchement une potion anti-gueule de vois j'aimerai bien en avoir des fois ! Faut bien faire payer à Drago les tortures qu'il a fait subir à Hermione à Poudlard nn ? Et puis si tout étais simple on ferait jamais de belles longues fics ! Voilà je viens de répondre à tes trois review, je ne devais pas me mettre tout de suite à écrire la suite de ce chapitre mais répondre à ta review me donne envie d'écrire ! Mais la prochaine fois pas besoin de te lever à 5h du mat' ! lol, j'en vau sûrement pas le coup et ça m'évitera des super review qui me font bousiller mon maquillage !

* * *

_**Message de l'auteur : **_

Salut tout le monde,

Voilà le quatrième chapitre… J'ai peur de vous décevoir un peu au niveau de mon écriture… J'ai l'impression de l'avoir moins bien écris… Enfin, dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Les cours ayant repris, je suis désolée de vous annoncer qu'avec la rentrée mes fréquences de publication (déjà pas très élevée) vont baisser… mais j'essaierai de publier au moins un chapitre d'une de mes fics par Week-end, si inspiration il y a ! Sinon, Dieu seul sait, s'il existe, quand je publierai, mais je me pencherai tout de même sur mes fics entre éco et allemand.

Oubliez pas une petite review à la fin… pour me donnez vos avis, hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé, ce qui vous à plu, ou pas, ce qui vous à fait rire (si jamais je vous ai fait rire !) ce que vous avez pas compris et me poser vos questions si vous en avez…

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Explications matinales et réconciliation vespérale**_

Hermione se réveilla aux alentours de sept heure le lendemain matin, tout le bus était silencieux, elle étendit un bras vers là où aurait du se trouver son compagnon, et fut surprise de trouver une place vide et froide. Elle se leva et vérifia la salle de bain. Elle comprit alors qu'il n'avait pas dormi avec elle, elle s'habilla vite et se dirigea vers la chambre voisine aux multiples surnom stupides, elle entra sans frapper et trouva Drago dans un profond sommeil elle s'approcha du lit et prit un sourire sadique alors qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit.

« Aquilis ! scanda-t-elle sa baguette pointée vers le jeune homme, l'effet et le réveil furent immédiat, la surprise passée le jeune homme se mit dans une colère noire.  
—T'es folle ou quoi ? Ca va pas bien dans ta tête ? Qu'es ce qui t'a pris ?  
—Et toi qu'est ce qui t'as pris de partir hier soir ? lança Hermione sur un ton de reproche, le jeune homme parut gêné.  
—C'est que… il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait inventer pour justifier qu'il ne dormait jamais avec une femme.  
—Tu as intérêt à avoir une excuse en béton armé, ou tu ne pourra plus jamais te déshabiller devant un femme… Drago comprit qu'elle était sérieuse.  
—En fait tu vois… J'ai pas l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un, chez moi j'ai un grand lit et je prend pas mal de place… c'était pour pas te gêner…  
—Mais bien sur ! Et je suis le ministre de la Magie peut-être ?  
—Non… il avait la tête d'un gamin prit en faute.  
—Bien, sache que pour moi la nuit d'hier était une erreur, Malefoy. »

Elle tourna les talons et s'apprêta à partir, mais il la retint par le bras.

« Non, Hermione, s'il te plaît. J'ai fait un erreur hier en partant. Excuse moi. »

Elle lui lança un regard noir, dégagea son bras et partit. Si il voulait être excusé il allait devoir ramer, et à contre-courrant. Elle descendit à l'étage du dessous pour mettre à jour le fichier de Malefoy qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps la veille puis descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour constater qu'elle était la première levée. Elle se prépara un petit-déjeuner qu'elle avala avant de retourner à sa chambre. Un heure plus tard des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir : les joueurs commençaient à se lever. Elle s'étala sur son lit qu'elle venait de faire et ferma les yeux. Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers sa soirée de la veille, ça avait été une des meilleures qu'elle aie jamais vécue, mais le réveil avait tout gâché. On frappa à sa porte, après avoir demandait qui étais-ce, elle ouvrit la porte à Hermann :

« Salut toi, dit-il en entrant. Alors on t'a pas beaucoup vue hier…  
—Sans commentaire, dit-elle tout simplement en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.  
—J'en conclut que c'était pas si bien que ça. Dragounet aurait-il…  
—Si hier c'était parfait, mais…  
—Il t'as fait le coup du lit vide ?  
—Ouais.  
—Ma pauvre Hermione. Tu veux que j'aille…  
—Non merci, j'y suis déjà aller. »

Il sourit. Il la fit descendre avec lui bien qu'elle eu déjà mangé.

Quand Hermione eut refermé la porte Drago lança son pied dedans avec toute la force qu'il put, évacuant la colère qu'il avait contre lui-même et sa stupidité chronique ainsi qu'un « Merde ! » sonore, suivi de près par un cri de douleur. Il s'installa sur son lit clopin clopant et essaya d'oublier son pied qui le lançait en broyant du noir. Il se demandait comment se faire pardonner puis il eu une idée, mais pour cela il devrait subir le regard d'Hermione toute la journée, mais c'était le prix à payer. Il savait qu'elle était une fille spéciale il avait été stupide de lui faire subir le traitement qu'il réservait aux cruches qu'il fréquentait d'habitude. Il se décida à descendre manger, en clopinant car son pied lui faisait toujours mal. Il la vie discuter avec Hermann comme si de rien n'était. N'étais-ce réellement rien pour elle ? Il médita sur la question durant tout son petit déjeuner. Jusqu'à ce que Phill, suivit de Jake n'apparaissent dans le bas du bus :

« Salut tout le monde, lança Phill, il fut salué par un chœur de bonjour joyeux ou endormi.  
—Vous allez tous vous grouiller d'aller vous préparer, ce matin footing ! scanda Jake pour réveiller ceux qui en avait besoin, des 'oh' de désolation résonnèrent, il ajouta. Habillez-vous chaudement il fait froid.  
—Hermione ? Drago peux courir ? s'inquiéta Phill.  
—Bien sur, il doit aller beaucoup mieux maintenant. Phill prit un sourire rayonnant  
—Eu, Phill, je peux te parler ? » demanda le blondinet.

Il partirent parler un peu à part. En revenant Phill n'avait plus son sourire.

« Hermione, notre attrapeur remplaçant c'est balancé un pied dans la porte de sa chambre. Il aurait besoin d'un examen de son pied. »

Hermione soupira, se leva et Drago comprit qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau et la suivit donc en accentuant un peu son boitillement. Les joueurs en profitèrent pour monter dans leur chambre pour se préparer à un footing dans le froid. Drago arriva une ou deux minutes après Hermione, elle l'attendait.

« Assis ! » dit-elle froidement en désignant une chaise, il ne voulait pas la fâcher plus qu'elle ne l'était et s'empêcha de répliquer.

Elle s'installa en face de lui et lui demanda son pied, il lui tendit après avoir enlever chaussure et chaussette. Elle l'examina quelques instants et alla chercher un baume violet qu'elle appliqua sur tout son pied et lui demanda de le faire pénétrer dans sa peau et elle sortit tout simplement. Elle alla trouver Phill.

« Malefoy peux courir, mais il doit faire attention il vient de se faire une belle entorse, mais je lui est fait appliquer un baume et ça ira... »

Elle tourna les talons et alla passer une cape épaisse ainsi qu'un pull supplémentaire et une écharpe, elle, elle n'allait pas courir et elle serait plus en prise au froid.

Hermione évitait Drago du mieux qu'elle pouvait. L'équipe passa la matinée dehors, les joueurs faisant le tour du parc de Poudlard en courrant, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour étirer leurs muscles sous les encouragements du coach et de l'entraîneur. Hermione se contentait de les regarder. Il rentrèrent aux bus pour manger, ils profitèrent de la chaleur convivial du repas pour se ressourcer, le programme de l'après-midi fut annoncer par Phill :

« Le directeur de Poudlard nous autorise à utiliser le terrain de Quidditch, cet après-midi vous volerez donc un peu pour voir où vous en êtes, ce que vous avez perdus, notre premier match à été annoncer il vas être contre les Ballycastle Bats.  
—La saison va commencer fort ! annonça Jake. Il ne faut absolument pas perdre ce match ! Il est plus important que tout les autres Les Ballycastle Bats ont remporté 34 fois la coupe de la ligue, les battre c'est quasiment accéder à la finale ! Bon alors qu'est ce que vous attendez ? »  
A ces mots tous les joueurs se levèrent et grimpèrent vers les étages avec entrain. Hermione alla chercher dans son bureau tout ce dont elle aurait besoin au cas où un joueur se ferait mal. Après avoir réuni fioles, potions, baume et autres elle remis ses vêtements chaud et se dirigea vers les terrain elle vit une foule compact en faire de même depuis le château, les élèves allaient eux aussi assister à l'entraînement. Les joueurs la rattrapèrent et la dépassèrent en courrant. Elle arriva à proximité des vestiaires alors que la population de Poudlard se pressait dans les gradins. Hermione poussa la porte du vestiaire elle fut saluée par des murmures désapprobateurs.

« Calmez-vous. J'en ai vu d'autre, dit sereinement la sorcière. Malefoy ! »

L'interpellé se retourna, presque totalement nu, face à la jeune femme. 'Comment j'ai pu ne pas voir qu'il était aussi beau ! Merde Hermione ressaisit toi !' se dit-elle à elle-même. Elle s'approcha de lui alors qu'il enfilait un bas faisant bouger tous les muscles de ses bras. Elle lui tendit une bande élastique qui lui maintiendrait la cheville en place

« Mets ça sur ton pied, ça m'arrangerait que tu ne te pètes pas la cheville aujourd'hui. »

Et sans attendre de réponse elle tourna les talons et sortit des vestiaires. La foule des élèves était à présent bien installée dans les gradins. Phill et Jake arrivaient avec leurs balais. Hermione s'installa sur un banc qu'elle fit apparaître à proximité du terrain, prête à intervenir en cas de besoin. Les joueurs arrivèrent dans leurs robes bleues, ils enfourchèrent leurs balais et l'entraînement commença. Chaque catégorie de joueur ensemble, puis il firent équipe titulaire contre équipe remplaçante, l'équipe remplaçante gagna après que Drago aie fait un feinte de Wronski. Phill et Jake le félicitèrent puis après avoir amplifié sa voix magiquement Jake annonça :

« Les 7 premiers élèves de septième année faisant partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison arrivés sur la pelouse pourront participer à un match amical contre l'équipe remplaçante des Appleby Arrows demain soir. »

Un grand mouvement se fit sentir dans les gradins, on voyait des élèves se lever et se précipiter vers les escaliers. Quelques uns mirent un temps record à arriver, Phill nota les noms, prénoms, maison et poste occupé sur un parchemin dans l'ordre des arrivants, il était magiquement impossible de doubler et bientôt la liste fut complète. Phill donna rendez-vous aux élèves le lendemain après leurs cours pour le match. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, Hermione n'avait pas eu à intervenir et elle constata que Malefoy remarchait normalement. En attendant que Chef prépare le dîner elle alla bouquiner tranquillement dans sa chambre. La soirée se passa tranquillement, la sorcière évitait Malefoy qui n'arrêtait pas de la regarder, le blond peaufinait son plan, il espérait que ça allait marcher, il allait lui prouver qu'il avait changer et qu'en même temps il savait qu'elle était spéciale, pas comme toute ces femmes dans le lit duquel il était passé. Quand elle monta pour se coucher, il lui laissa prendre un peu d'avance et la suivi, il répondit au regard interrogateur d'Hermann par un haussement d'épaule. Il entra dans la chambre de la médicomage pour constater qu'elle était déjà endormie. 'C'est nettement plus facile que ce que j'imaginais. Même pas besoin de supplier…' Il enleva ses vêtements et se glissa dans le lit rouge et or de la jeune femme, qui bougea à peine en constatant le nouveau poids sur le lit. Elle se rapprocha même de lui. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et s'endormi.

* * *

Vilà, fin de chapitre ! Oubliez pas la review ! 


	5. Dernier jour au RoyaumeUni

**_Disclaimer :_**

Rien ne m'appartiens, décors et personnages sont à JKR, mise à part ceux que j'invente. Mes histoires sont inspirées de Harry Potter, je les écris seule et n'en tire aucun profit pécuniaire, je le fais seulement par plaisir pour mon divertissement et le votre !

_**Rating : **_

M pour ne pas avoir de barrière !

**_Résumé : _**

Hermione se fait engager dans une équipe de Quidditch en tant que médicomage, elle y retrouve une vieille connaissance…

**_Message de l'auteur : _**

Salut tout le monde !  
Exceptionnellement les RARs se trouvent à la fin, c'est parce que j'y parle du chapitre donc comme logiquement vous lisez de bas en haut, vaut mieux que vous lisiez le chapitre avant de lire les RARs…  
Mille excuses pour ce délai, mais le lycée me prend énormément de temps et mon objectif d'un chapitre par semaine n'est pas tenable, vous devrez donc attendre, j'essaye d'écrire le plus souvent possible, mais mon temps libre est quasi inexistant je dois mettre les bouchée double pour garder la tête hors de l'eau…  
ATENTION : j'ai modifié le chapitre 3, ok ce ne sont que des détails (2 pr être précise), mais un, le premier, à sa petite importance… lol  
Oubliez pas une petite review à la fin… pour me donnez vos avis, hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez aimé, ce qui vous à plu, ou pas, ce qui vous à fait rire (si jamais je vous ai fait rire !) ce que vous avez pas compris et me poser vos questions si vous en avez…  
Merci à tous mes fidèles reviewer et lecteurs c'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire pour vous !  
ENJOY !  
Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes et une excellente année 2006  
Bonne lecture et à la prochaine qui j'espère ne sera pas trop loin…  
Red-hair

**Chapitre 5 : Dernier jour au Royaume-Uni**

Hermione passa une merveilleuse nuit, ses rêves avaient été agréables comme jamais depuis des années. Aussi, quand elle se réveilla, elle était tellement bien dans la chaleur de ses couvertures qu'elle garda les yeux fermés, ce n'est que quand elle prit conscience que quelqu'un d'autre était avec elle dans le lit qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle poussa un cri paniqué qui réveilla en sursaut le blondinet en face d'elle. Elle se recula de lui si bien qu'elle tomba du lit dans un bruit sourd. Drago se mit sur les genoux et demanda :

« Hermione ? Tout vas bien ? la sorcière se releva quelque peu.  
—Mieux que toi si tu ne m'explique dans la seconde qui suit ce qui c'est passé cette nuit !  
—Rien, il s'est rien passé, j'ai juste voulu me faire pardonner pour la nuit d'avant… de m'être enfui, en passant une nuit avec toi…  
—Oh, quel gentille attention ! dit Hermione sur un ton mielleux.  
—C'est vrai ? s'étonna Drago, une étincelle dans les yeux, qu'elle le prenne si bien.  
—Mais non, pauvre andouille ! vociféra-t-elle. Sors de ma chambre sur le champ !  
—J'aurais tenté ma chance… se dit-il à haute voix en commence à rassembler ses affaires. Je pensais pouvoir te montrer que j'ai changé. Mais apparemment ce n'est pas suffisant. Bon tant pis, je sais que je ne te mérite pas, il tourna la poignée de la porte et se retourna une dernière fois, je ne t'importunerais pas plus. »

Et il sortit, Hermione était atterrée. Elle ne savait que penser, que faire. Ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait bouleversée, si ça n'avait pas été Drago Malefoy, elle aurait pris ça pour une déclaration d'amour. Peut-être avait-il changé, finalement… Elle continua à penser pendant qu'elle s'habillait. Elle se décida à aller frapper à sa porte. Il lui ouvrit rapidement un sourire aux lèvres. Elle fit une mine sceptique et le sourire du jeune homme s'effaça aussitôt, elle se mit alors à sourire à son tour, il s'écarta pour la laisser entrer.

« Que les chose soit claires Drago Malefoy, au moindre coup de travers je prend le large !  
—Alors je vais tout faire pour te garder ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle, écarta les cheveux de l'épaule de la jeune femme et commença à lui embrasser le cou en lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisirs. Les mains de la sorcière remontèrent sur le dos de l'attrapeur tandis que celles de ce dernier s'aventuraient sous la jupe que celle-ci avait mise quelques instants plus tôt, ils allaient aller plus loin quand on frappa à la porte. Il se séparèrent et Drago alla ouvrir à Hermann pendant qu'Hermione remettait un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue.

« Salut Champion. Bien dormi ?  
—Bien, répondit le blond avec empressement. Tu veux quoi ?  
—Ba je viens te réveiller et te chercher pour déjeuner… Comme tous les matins, il insista sur le mot tous.  
—Ouais, ba vas devant je … je suis pas prêt… tenta Drago.  
—Tu rigoles Drakichou ? T'as jamais été prêt aussi tôt depuis … depuis jamais en fait.  
—Eu… Va devant, j'arrive ! »

Il claqua la porte au nez du gardien, et se colla, dos à la porte.

« Désolé…  
—Pas grave, répondit la sorcière. Bon, sort le premier je te rejoins en bas, le blondinet fit sa tête de gamin de cinq ans totalement irrésistible. Quoi ! s'irrita la sorcière.  
—Ba… j'espérais que peut-être, on pourrais sauter le petit-déjeuner… il se décolla de la porte en faisant légèrement flotter ses cheveux et s'avança vers Hermione d'un pas bestiale, et reprendre ce qu'on faisait avant l'interruption de …  
—Non, non, non, répondit Hermione avec amusement en tentant de s'enfuir.  
—Où tu crois aller comme ça ? »

Le blond l'attrapa par la taille quand elle arriva à sa hauteur et en la chatouillant si bien qu'il tombèrent au sol tous les deux, Drago la bloqua au sol savourant le supplice qu'il infligeait à sa jeune compagne qui toutefois se débattait courageusement en lionne qu'elle était.

« Non… Drago… S'il… s'il te plaît… arrête… je … j'en peux plus…  
—Bon Dray tu fous… interrompis Hermann en ouvrant brusquement la porte, quoi ? finit-il. Ah… Salut Hermione. Bon on se retrouve en bas. A toute les tourtereaux ! il sortit de la chambre aussi vite qu'il était rentré.  
—Mr Malefoy vous avez gagné !  
—Quoi ? on saute le petit-déj' ?  
—Non ! »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue se leva et sortit de la chambre. Elle dévala l'escalier et arriva au rez-de-chaussée. Elle salua tout le monde et commença son petit-déjeuner.

De son côté Drago mis un certain temps à réaliser qu'elle était partie, et il resta donc quelques instants assis sur le parquet poussiéreux de sa chambre. Il se leva enfin et descendit l'escalier d'un pas tranquille pour se laisser tomber à la table du petit-déjeuner sans un mot, il engloutit son petit-déjeuner sous le regard inquiet d'Hermann et d'Hermione, en cinq minutes il avait avalé plus de nourriture que toute l'équipe réunie, au bout de ces cinq minutes, il vira au vert, se leva en courrant et sorti du bus.

Après un regard entendu, Hermione et Hermann se précipitèrent en dehors du bus. Drago n'était pas allé très loin et ils le découvrirent en train de vomir ses entrailles (n.d.a. : don't stress c'est une image, et une expression que j'aime bien). Le capitaine et la médicomage attendirent qu'il ai rendu tous ce qu'il avait mangé (n.d.a. : je vous épargne la description) et qu'il se relève, le teint maladif.

Ils le sermonnèrent un peu sur le comment du pourquoi de cette réaction normal à l'ingurgitation d'autant de nourriture en si peu de temps, puis le raccompagnèrent à sa chambre. Après une légère dose de débarbouillage et après l'avoir installé dans son lit, Hermann les laissa seuls, Hermione s'installa à coté de lui sur le lit, et brisa le silence :

« Finalement tu l'auras pas eu ce petit-déjeuner… le visage de Drago reprit quelques couleurs.  
—C'était le but, assura Drago.  
—Mais bien sur, se moqua Hermione. Et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.  
—Hermione… c'est bizarre ce qu'on vit depuis quelques jours tu trouve pas ? reprit-il sérieusement  
—Oui, c'est vrai que c'est un peu étrange, surtout par rapport à notre passé.  
—Mais on a beaucoup changé depuis Poudlard.  
—Surtout toi, tu ne mentais pas quand tu le disais, il fallait seulement que je m'en rende compte.  
—Mieux vaut tard que jamais. » chuchota-t-il.

Il l'approcha d'elle pour l'embraser, puis la fit basculer pour qu'elle se retrouve sur le dos et se positionna au dessus d'elle. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser, alternant petits baisers et grand ballet de langues. Drago s'écarta un peu d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux :

« Hermione, reprit-il, je t'aime. »

Il l'avait dit sincèrement, elle le sentait, elle lui répondit par un baiser, c'était plus flou pour elle et elle voulait se donner le temps de réfléchir, savoir ce qu'elle ressentait exactement. Ils s'arrêtaient de temps en temps pour se regarder dans les yeux, sans jamais aller plus loin. Hermione le rappela toutefois à l'ordre :

« Mr Malefoy, n'avez-vous pas un entraînement ? Drago écarquilla les yeux.  
—Merde ! il s'échappa de la chambre en vitesse.  
—De rien. » dit Hermione à la porte de la chambre.

Elle se leva du lit et se dirigea vers son cabinet au premier étage du bus. Elle compléta quelques dossiers avant de se diriger vers le terrain de Quidditch. Quelques élèves de sixième et septième année étaient dans les gradins et encourageaient leurs joueurs favoris. Hermione se dirigea vers le gradin des professeurs où elle avait remarqué Phill et Jake, ils vociféraient des ordres aux joueurs. Hermione s'installa et regarda les joueurs évoluer sur leurs balais jusqu'au déjeuner.

Ils rentrèrent tous au bus pour manger, Chef était le seul à être resté au bus, il avait fait des courses pour trois jours, ce qui signifiait, pour une vingtaine de personnes, des provisions énormes qui s'étalaient dans tout le rez-de-chaussée du bus. Le déjeuner était près quand l'équipe arriva, et ils s'attablèrent tous joyeusement, Drago et Hermione se retrouvèrent côté à côte, le jeune attrapeur en profita pour poser une main possessive sur la cuisse d'Hermione durant tout le repas. Au dessert Phill et Jake annoncèrent le programme de l'après-midi :

« L'équipe remplaçante devra être à 15h30 précise, insista Jake en fixant Drago, sur le terrain de Quidditch, nous nous somme mis d'accord Phill et moi pour un match nul, Drago tu ne fais rien avant que les élèves soit à 150 points ! A la limite une feinte de Wronski si ça t'amuse, mais rien d'autre.  
—L'équipe titulaire vous avez entraînement de … après le repas jusqu'à 16h00, on finira par un petit match d'une demi-heure avec les deux équipes, annonça Phill.  
—Allez ! Ceux qui ont fini vont chercher leurs affaires et le dernier arrivé sur le terrain rangera le matos. »

A ces mots la moitié des personnes attablées se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les étages au pas de course, n'hésitant pas de temps à autre à faire des croche-pieds ou autres pour gagner une ou deux places. L'équipe remplaçante resta seule pour prendre un café. Après un signe de Drago, Hermione comprit qu'elle devait le retrouver dans sa chambre, après qu'il se soit levé, elle attendit quelques instants, et se leva à son tour, elle grimpa les deux étages et se dirigea vers la porte de son Dragon, mais quelque chose sur sa porte attira son attention. L'inscription sur sa porte avait changé… Pas totalement, car : « Hermione Granger, Médicomage » était toujours présent mais une ligne au dessous avait été ajoutée et elle semblait presque signée : « la magnifiquement belle et plus que désirable médicomage », il n'y avait qu'un garçon pour graver ça dans ce bus… et c'était son voisin.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de celui-ci, frappa et entra. Il l'attendait visiblement, il était assis sur son lit en face d'elle. Quand elle entra, il se leva et s'avança vers elle, d'un pas animal. Il lui aurait presque fait peur, si il n'avait pas eu son sourire franc qu'il avait pour elle, son sourire de pur bonheur. Il arriva devant elle, baissa la tête et l'embrassa, d'un baiser prude mais qui lui faisait ressentir tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle, il mit ses bras autour de sa taille et elle passa les siens autour de son cou. Ils manquèrent bientôt de souffle et durent se séparer. Il restèrent quelques minutes à se regarder dans les yeux faisant passer leurs sentiments par ses portes ouvertes l'un sur l'autre. Ces regards échangés finirent de convaincre Hermione des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre et sur l'exactitude des siens. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et s'approcha du visage de l'attrapeur, elle l'embrassa tout d'abord puis dévia légèrement vers son oreille droite pour lui murmurer à l'oreille dans un souffle coupé

« Je t'aime »

Elle s'écarta de lui et revint à une position normale. Cette fois encore il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, mais le baiser avait changé, il était entreprenant et exprimait plus de désirs que d'un autre sentiment, une fois encore il l'enlaça mais plus fort, plus intensément. Elle répondit à cette étreinte. Sachant qu'il avait d'une certaine manière son accord, il commença à la déshabiller, alors qu'elle en faisait de même. Il se retrouvèrent bientôt allongé l'un sur l'autre sur le lit de l'ancien serpentard.

Drago regardait Hermione en faisant des va et viens en elle, elle avait les yeux mis-clos, voulant profiter au maximum de la chaleur qui grandissait en elle mais voulant dévorer des yeux le seul homme qu'elle avait jamais réellement aimé. La jeune médicomage gémissait, l'accompagnant dans ses coups de rein, les accentuant avec les siens. Ils étaient tous deux perlés de sueur provoquée par l'intensité qu'ils mettaient dans leur ébat. L'attrapeur se concentrait pour ne pas se déverser en elle et jouir trop tôt, il voulait l'attendre. Il redoubla d'effort, lui donnant plus de lui-même, et elle ne tarda pas à écarquiller les yeux de bonheur, elle l'attrapa par le coup et l'embrassa, il relâcha la pression et se déversa en elle, il était simplement heureux, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il roula sur le côté, pour se retrouver sur le dos à côtés d'elle, elle se tourna, elle aussi, pour que sa tête repose sur son torse. Il lui caressa les cheveux, en pensant qu'ils étaient à présent très lisses et soyeux au contraire de ce qu'ils étaient au collège. Il pensait trop au passé… il devait retrouver le chemin du présent menant à un futur qu'il voyait heureux à présent.

Ils restèrent allongés pendant un certain temps, bougeant parfois pour mieux se voir, s'embrasser, se caresser. Quinze heure sonna, et ils réalisèrent qu'ils avaient passé près de deux heures sans parler. Drago devait se presser, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, il fit couler la douche, et fut surpris d'être rejoins par Hermione une fois qu'il fut dessous. Il passèrent un bon quart d'heure sous l'eau, se lavant mutuellement entre baisers et éclats de rire. Ils sortirent et se séchèrent, puis Drago partit pour son entraînement. Hermione resta dans son bureau, préparant quelques potions qui lui manquait. Elle partit pour le terrain de Quidditch, alors que quatre heure sonnait. Les joueurs étaient sur le terrain et les gradins étaient pleins.

L'équipe de Poudlard arrivait juste en même temps qu'elle, excité comme des puces à l'idée de jouer contre une équipe professionnelle, l'équipe remplaçante des Appleby Arrows fendit en piqué faisant retenir son souffle à tous le public, ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'équipe de Poudlard en freinant leur course redressant leur manche à balais. Les jeunes étudiants enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'envolèrent. Mrs Bibine, suivie de Phill et Jake, s'avança vers les joueurs. Elle énonça les règles de bonne conduite puis d'un coup de sifflet elle fit commencer le match. Phill et Jake rejoignirent leur gradin. Hermione était restée au niveau du terrain, au cas où on aurait besoin d'elle. Elle rejoignit madame Pomfresh sur son banc, et regarda le match. De sa place elle voyait Phill et Jake prendre des notes en regardant les match, commentant tel ou tel action. Le commentateur était un élève de Serdaigle, son commentaire était objectif, il relatait ce qu'il voyait sans encourager un joueur plus qu'un autre. C'est alors qu'Hermione repensa aux match commentés par les élèves de son époque, encourageant une équipe, dénigrant l'autre.

Comme Phill et Jake l'avaient décidé le match fut un match nul. Tandis que les joueurs allaient se doucher et se changer, Hermione rejoignit les entraîneurs dans la tribune, ils chuchotaient et quand ils la virent ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu de leur phrase, elle eut droit à de grands sourires niait. Phill prit la parole mais son ton sonnait faux :

« C'était un bon match n'est-ce pas ?  
—Oui, si on veux…  
—Je vois ce que tu veux dire, intervint Jake, mais le but de ce genre de match n'est pas, pour nous, de gagner ou perdre… Notre but c'est de repérer les talents qui pourront venir dans notre équipe l'an prochain. On change d'école tous les ans et ont parcours toutes les écoles de sorcelleries du monde et à chaque fois on fait la même chose, on décide si on laisse gagner les élèves, l'équipe ou si on fait un match nul…  
—C'est tout simplement injuste !  
—Hermione, tu ne diriges pas cette équipe, grommela Phill. Laisse à Jake et moi le bon sens de notre équipe. Nous avons plus d'ancienneté que toi dans ce milieu !  
—Très bien, renonça Hermione et elle dévala les escaliers  
—Tu y es allez un peu fort quand même Phill ! La seule femme que tu vas fréquenter pendant presque une année.  
—La mienne m'attends à la maison, et puis c'est pas comme si je rentrais jamais chez moi… »

Quand Hermione arriva au bas des escaliers, elle vit son blondinet en train de rejoindre le bus, elle pressa le pas pour le rejoindre. Son ombre agrandie par le soleil couchant l'avertit qu'elle était derrière lui. Il se retourna et sourit à la seule femme qu'il n'eu jamais aimée. Elle le rejoignit bientôt et il la prit par la taille, ils rejoignirent le bus ainsi. Ils ne virent pas le photographe qui les pris en photo d'un buisson. Le couple rejoignit le bus sans se soucier de la machine qui s'était mise en route. Dès que le dernier joueur fut monter dans le bus et après un copieux repas dans cette nouvelle famille, le bus se mit en route vers la France. Drago et Hermione s'endormirent ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

Pendant ce temps, le photographe était rentré à Londres au siège de sorcière hebdo auquel il était employé. Il développa les photos et les montra à son rédacteur. Enchanté, l'homme d'une quarantaine d'année appela sa secrétaire et fit refaire la une qui devait être une vieille dame qui dégnomait encore sont jardin à plus de 80 ans, il lui dit de mettre en accroche « Drago Malefoy en compagnie d'une jeune et jolie inconnue ». Il dicta un article à une plume d'un vert criard et tendit le tout à sa secrétaire.

**_Réponses aux reviews : _**

**Ayuluna **: Dis donc tu chipoterai pas un peu ? Je me réserve le droit de faire un chapitre + court de tps en tps… j'ai le droit non ? Je sais **exactement** comment je vais faire l'annonce de la vie conjugale de Drago… Et crois moi ça va être dur pour Herm' ! Et je le prévoie pour le prochain chapitre…  
**Lovedavidanders **: Bon ba contente que ça te plaise toujours, je disais ça packe je trouvais mon style un peu différent et un peu moins bon… Mais si tu me dit que ça te plaît je te crois !  
**Hermignonne Malefoy **: Mais non je suis pas sadique (en tout cas pas par rapport à mes lecteurs adorés !) je m'y refuse ! C'est juste que je décris pas plus d'une journée par chapitre, je pense que je m'y tiendrais à peu près… Un énorme merci pour m'avoir ajoutée à tes auteurs préférés ! Ca me touche !  
**LunDer **: A toi de juger. Moi je trouve ça pas mal… Mais mon sadisme prend le dessus dans le prochain chapitre ou celui d'après. Je vais faire entrer un personnage qui va tout foutre en l'air ! A ton avis c'est qui ?  
**Buzame **: J'avoue avoir pensé à la claque, mais je trouve la chute du lit beaucoup plus drôle !  
**Lisalune** : Si Hermione avait été une sang-mêlé, l'erreur aurait été minime… en tout cas pour Drago. T'inquiète je venais de relire le tome 5 et j'y est pas fait gaffe non plu… Ta supposition n'est pas tout à fait fausse, lol. J'avais pas pensé au décalage ! Mais ça change rien pour mon maquillage ! lol. Oui, Hermann étant le capitaine de l'équipe il sait à peu près tout, donc le coup de lit vide il sait que Drago le fait… J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Merci d'avoir ajouté cette histoire à tes favoris ! Ca me touche beaucoup ! Et encore une fois j'ai adoré ta fic Devenus Adultes… elle était merveilleuse en espérant que la prochaine sera aussi bien !  
**Ari **: Tu le fais exprès ? Heureusement que je sais ce que veux dire 'cute' !  
**Loli **: Plutôt bien je trouve ! Merci pour la review  
**MJ **: Merci pour ta review ! Je ferais pas revenir Harry avant longtemps, étant donné que l'équipe part d'Angleterre. Dsl, Herm' et Harry ne se parleront pas avant longtemps…  
**Rosalie Johanson **: il vient d'où ton pseudo en fait ? Ca me dit rien dans mon incultance ! Sinon merci pour ta review.  
**Liloune **: Et j'espère que tu continuera longtemps à aimer !  
**Dark-evil-angel **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que ce que je ferai sera qqch. de bien !  
**Sarouchka **: Merci pour la review.  
**Love-pingo **: merci pour la review  
**Gigi **: Merci pour la review  
**Slydawn **: Et tu a vu comment elle est ravie ?  
**Sunny'z **: Vilà… j'espère que tu as pu patienter  
**Laura **: Merci pour les compliments… voilà la suite !  
**Lisylys **: A peine fâchée…  
**Katryn Malefoy **: tu es une de ceux qui ont eu à attendre le moins longtemps !  
**Nini44 **: en espérant que tu continue à adorer  
**Slydawn **: en fin de compte elle l'ai… mais pas pour très longtemps !  
**Gigi **: merci pour ta review.  
**Love-pingo **: et bien merci pour ta review, elle me touche beaucoup !  
**Audrey **: merci pour la review  
**Rosenoire **: Tu es la veinarde qui as eu le moins à attendre pour lire la suite ! lol Merci pour ta review, tant d'enthousiasme ne peux que plaire ! Bonne lecture


	6. Arrivée

**_Disclaimer : _**

Rien ne m'appartient, décors et personnages sont à JKR, mise à part ceux que j'invente. Mes histoires sont inspirées de Harry Potter, je les écris seule et n'en tire aucun profit pécuniaire, je le fais seulement par plaisir pour mon divertissement et le votre !

_**Rating : **_

M pour ne pas avoir de barrière !

_**Résumé : **_

Hermione se fait engager dans une équipe de Quidditch en tant que médicomage, elle y retrouve une vieille connaissance…

**_Message de l'auteur : _**

Salut tout le monde !  
Voilà mon sixième chapitre… comme vous avez pu vous en rendre compte, les rars sont faites au cas par cas et par mail je garantie pas l'ordre d'arrivée ni la rapidité. ne doit plus vouloir qu'on encombre nos chapitres de Rars… Je ne répondrais ici qu'au reviews anonyme  
J'ai encore mis beaucoup de temps mais je vous promets que ma disquette de fic reste continuellement dans mon pc…mais ça ne fait pas avancer grand chose. Je me remet doucement à l'écriture et pas que de cette fic… j'en ai même commencée une nouvelle qui n'avance pas des masses, mais petits à petit vous aurez peut-être un chapitre de temps en temps…  
ENJOY !  
Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes et une excellente année 2006 (avec beaucoup de retard)  
Bonne lecture et à la prochaine qui j'espère ne sera pas trop loin…

Red-Hair

* * *

_**Rars anonymes : **_

**Draconia **: réponse tout de suite !

**Arwen **: t'inquiète je la continuerai cette fic, mais à mon rythme...

**Audrey **: j'espère que ta hâte est intacte…

**Nanie **: Merci ! Que de compliments ça fait plaisir. Je suis tellement à cheval sur le français que je tâche de ne pas faire de fautes, ça me permet de les faire remarquer aux autres… toutefois l'erreur est humaine ! Pitié ne l'oublie pas !

**Nini44 **: en espérant que ça te plaise autant !

**Liloune **: Ouais t'as raison ! Mais je ne sais pas si c'est fini…

**Loli **: le courage je n'en ai pas besoin pour l'écriture mais pour m'y mettre surtout ! Merci pour cette adorable review !

**Miranda **: désolée d'avoir dû vous faire attendre autant !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Arrivée**

Le lendemain matin, dans la campagne anglaise, dans une chambre d'un grand manoir sombre une jeune femme fut réveillée par son elfe de maison qui venait la lever chaque matin avec son petit-déjeuner ainsi que le dernier exemplaire de Sorcière-hebdo, son magazine préféré.

« Lady Malefoy, il est l'heure, murmura Floffy l'elfe de Mrs Malefoy. Votre petit-déjeuner est prêt. »

Mrs Malefoy eut un grognement qu'on aurait pu assimiler à celui d'un chien, elle haïssait qu'on la réveille et même si cela faisait maintenant près de 7 ans qu'il en était ainsi, devoir se lever aux aurores était un supplice pour elle. Elle émergea toutefois et l'elfe lui apporta un plateau couvert de nourriture, elle avait un excellent appétit, surtout depuis son mariage. Elle prit la tasse de café et la porta à ses lèvres en prenant son magazine, dès qu'elle découvrit la une, elle recracha tout ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche, et chercha l'article dans le magazine. Après l'avoir lu, elle se leva, s'habilla seule, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais d'habitude, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la propriété. De là elle transplana.

Le bus de l'équipe de Quidditch s'était arrêté dans le Massif-central, pour le petit-déjeuner. Après un jogging obligatoire, tout le monde put prendre du bon temps, seul trois personnes restèrent à l'intérieur du bus, les autres étaient allés se promener dans divers endroits. Chef qui préparait déjà le déjeuner, et Drago et Hermione qui était tranquillement installés sur le lit du jeune homme, elle en train de lire, lui en train de la dévorer des yeux en jouant avec ses cheveux. Ils furent dérangés par Hermann qui entra sans frapper dans la chambre, l'attrapeur allait protester quand il dit :

« Désolé les tourtereaux… Drago mauvaise nouvelle, regarde. »

Il lui tendit l'exemplaire du matin de sorcière-hebdo qu'il se faisait envoyé depuis l'Angleterre. Drago chercha vite l'article de la une, et le lut à mi-voix pour lui et Hermione :

« Mr Drago Malefoy, héritier de la fortune Malefoy, a été vu dans le parc de Poudlard, où l'équipe des Appleby Arrows partie, faisait ses premiers entraînements de saisons, en compagnie d'une charmante inconnue. Les deux jeunes personnes semblaient très proches. Rappelons que Mr Malefoy est, depuis maintenant sept ans… »

Il continua de lire dans sa tête. Hermione protesta. Mais Drago chuchota, les yeux dans le vide :

« Elle va me tuer… pourquoi maintenant ?  
—Qui ?  
—Hermione, euh, Hermann… tu veux bien… »

Il lui fit signe de sortir mais une personne apparut dans la chambre dans un plop. Un jeune femme brune, un peu rondouillarde et bouffie, venait d'apparaître dans la chambre. Quand elle vit Hermione, elle s'exclama :

« Alors c'est elle ! Tu me trompes avec elle ! Tu m'as promis fidélité. Que vas penser notre fils ?  
—Attendez ? Tromperie, mariage, fidélité, fils ? Drago tu m'expliques ?  
—Euh, et bien, Hermi…  
—Hermi ? Comme sang-de-bourbe Granger ? s'interloqua l'inconnue  
—Parkinson, fit Hermione médusée qui s'était levée et se dirigeait maintenant vers la sortie.  
—Hermi attend, s'il te plaît je vais t'expliquer ! L'interpellée s'arrêta et fit face.  
—Rien ! Malefoy, rien, tu n'as rien à m'expliquer ! cria-t-elle au bord des larmes. Tu m'as trompée, finalement tu n'as pas tant changé que ça. Tu as encore réussi Malefoy, finalement tu les auras toutes eues les filles de Poudlard de Miss-je-sais-tout à la traînée de service. » Elle désigna Pansy.

Elle sortit en claquant la porte, Drago la rouvrit et la suivi en criant :

« Oui, Pansy et moi sommes mariés, la porte de la chambre d'Hermione claqua, mais ça ne veux rien dire pour moi. » lâcha-t-il plus doucement.

Il s'adossa à la porte de sa bien-aimée, ne se doutant pas que celle-ci en faisait de même de son côté en laissant en plus aller ses larmes qui coulèrent abondamment sur ses joues.

Drago retourna voir sa femme dans sa chambre, il claqua la porte. Elle prit la parole :

« C'était très touchant. J'en aurais presque pleuré.  
—Pansy, ce n'est pas la même chose !  
—Tu crois que j'allais me laisser humiliée sans rien dire ?  
—Pansy, tu sais très bien que je ne t'ai ja-mais été fidèle !  
—Mais ça n'avait jamais fait la une des journaux à scandales.  
—Ca n'avait non plus jamais été sérieux ! Je l'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé.  
—Mais ce n'est pas à elle que tu as fait un enfant !  
—Et depuis avons nous passés une seule nuit ensemble ? Pansy, j'ai honoré le contrat de mariage, je t'ai toujours dit que dès que ma mère serait morte je te quitterais ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimée, même par une simple amitié ! »

A ce moment le petit elfe Floffy apparut. Il fit une révérence amenant son nez contre le sol :

« Floffy s'excuse auprès de Lady et Monsieur Malefoy…  
—Lady ? Pansy, qu'est ce que c'est que ce nom ?  
—Ta mère se fait bien appelé comme ça. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait différent pour moi ?  
—Pourquoi ! Parce que ma mère tient ce titre ! Elle le mérite par sa prestance, et sa tenue exemplaire !  
—Maître, pardon Maître. Floffy voudrait savoir ce qu'il doit dire à Monsieur le jeune maître qui demande, encore ce matin, où sont ses parents…  
—Quoi ? Tu as laissé mon fils seul ? Tu es inconsciente ? Floffy, va chercher mon fils, et emmène le ici, ainsi que son lit et des affaires, l'elfe s'exécuta.  
—Tu comptes me l'enlever ?  
—Tu ne l'as jamais aimé, de plus j'ai le droit de le prendre, c'est mon fils. Je l'élèverai comme bon **me** chante. Et prépare toi à quitter le manoir, tu connais l'état de santé de ma mère… Va-t-en, je ne veux plus te voir ! »

Dans un pop Pansy Malefoy disparu. Drago resta seul dans sa chambre, il dégagea un coin et renvoya quelques affaires au manoir. Quand il eus finit, il s'assit sur son lit. Il pensa que le matin même il s'y était réveillé avec la femme qu'il aimait. Et que maintenant, il l'avait stupidement perdue.

Hermione pleurait toujours dans sa chambre, elle avait emmené le magazine et l'avait lu, elle était maintenant au courrant de toute l'histoire, en tout cas ce que les magazines avaient interprété du mariage Malefoy. On vint frapper à sa porte, elle cria :

« Malefoy déguerpis ! la porte s'ouvrit quand même.  
— C'n'est pas Drago…  
—Hermann ça vaut aussi pour toi, je pensais que tu étais mon ami, et tu ne m'as rien dit ! (**n.d.a. **: je sais que vous pouvais trouver ça lourd qu'il vienne tout le temps, mais au moins il fait le lien entre les deux…) Hermione engouffra sa tête dans l'oreiller le plus proche.  
—Hermione, ne croit pas ce que dit cet article… Dray n'a jamais était heureux avec sa femme, il ne l'a jamais aimée.  
—Ca n'a rien d'important maintenant, rétorqua-t-elle toujours dans son oreiller  
—Si justement. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il a fréquenté des filles, et pas mal si on compte le nombre de fois où il a découché, on n'en a jamais vue aucune ici. Il n'a jamais tenu à quelqu'un autant qu'a toi, il n'a jamais tenu à personne, jusqu'à son fils, puis toi.  
—Hermann va-t-en, dit-elle doucement  
—Hermi…  
—DEGAGE ! »

Encouragé par le ton sans équivoque d'Hermione, Hermann s'en alla. Mais il n'alla pas loin, la porte à coté pour être précis. Après avoir frappé et été encouragé à entrer il clencha la porte. Il trouva Drago debout au milieu de sa chambre, regardant un coin de la chambre.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici ? La moitié de tes affaires ont disparues… demanda Hermann.  
—Je les ai renvoyées chez moi… Je récupère mon fils, avoua Drago.  
—Ah, et tu compte faire comment pour que personne ne s'en rendent compte ?  
—J'aviserai. Pansy est trop irresponsable, mais je pensais qu'elle serait assez consciente pour faire ce que je lui demandais. Je ne veux pas que mon fils soit élevé comme moi. Alors je le prends ici.  
—Drago tu as pensé aux entraînements ? Tu pars matin et soir, c'est autant de temps passé sans surveillance, et tu déclares ta femme irresponsable ! »

Le jeune homme changea de visage pour passer à une face consternée, il était consterné par ses agissements, il ne valait pas mieux que tous les sang-purs qu'il haïssait tant.

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire Hermann ? demanda-t-il.  
—Demande à un de tes elfes de venir ici pour s'occuper de lui, mais lui aussi ne devra pas se faire remarquer. Tu t'embarques pour des problèmes ! Tu sais bien que Phill et Jake ne veulent ni conjoint ni enfant à bord du bus…ça vaut pour nous tous. »

A ce moment Floffy réapparut, avec au milieu d'affaires diverses dont des meubles, un petit garçon aux cheveux blond d'a peu près six ans, il paraissait fier mais dès qu'il vit son père, il courut dans ses bras où il fut chaleureusement étreint. Hermann s'éclipsa laissant père et fils se retrouver

La journée passa ainsi. Le bus avait repris sa route et chacun faisait ce que bon lui plaisait. Drago restait dans sa chambre avec son fils, installant ses affaires avec Floffy à qui il avait demandé de rester pour surveiller Sven quand il devait quitter sa chambre. Hermione partageait son temps entre fixer le plafond de sa chambre obstinément et dormir. Le reste de l'équipe s'amusait, écrivait à sa famille lisait…

Le bus arriva sur la côte d'azur en fin d'après-midi, le temps était bien différent de celui de l'Ecosse, l'hiver était ensoleillé et cela faisait plaisir. L'équipe décida d'aller au restaurant pour entamer la semaine de repos qui commençait.

Toutes l'équipé était rassemblée au rez-de-chaussée du bus. Les retardataires arrivait et Drago le dernier. Phill demanda :

« Où est Hermione ?  
—Elle ne se sentait pas très bien ce matin, avança Hermann. Je crois qu'elle va rester ici.  
—Donc c'est parti ! Je vous préviens que nous allons dans un restaurant moldus, donc gardez vos baguettes à l'abri ! »

L'équipe ainsi que les accompagnateurs sortirent du bus. De sa chambre, Hermione les vit s'enfoncer dans la forêt dans laquelle ils étaient arrêtés. Elle décida de descendre pour se préparer à manger. Quand elle fut dans le couloir elle entendit du bruit dans la chambre voisine à la sienne. Elle s'interrogea, Malefoy était resté ? Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Non c'était impossible, elle avait vus sa tête blonde avec les autres. Au moment où elle allait se remettre en marche, la porte s'ouvrit rapidement et une petite chose la bouscula, si bien qu'elle tomba à terre. Quand elle releva la tête elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune enfant.

« Désolé madame. T'ai pas fait mal ? Dites non, s'il te plait ! »

L'attitude du petit garçon la fit sourire. Elle se releva. Et mis sa main sur son front, puis tapa doucement ses genoux. Puis elle se mit à sa hauteur et rassura le gamin qui l'inspectait lui aussi d'un air sérieux :

« Tu vois tout vas bien ! Dis moi bonhomme comment tu t'appelles ?  
—Ca dépend ! Hermione écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, le blondinet reprit fièrement. Ouais, pour Mère c'est « Mon fils », les elfes m'appellent Sven, Jeune maître, Maître, ou maître Sven, pour mon papa c'est Sven Erling quand il énervé ou Sven, et il a plein d'imagination pour des noms stupides, il m'appelle aussi mon fils mais il le dit pas pareil que Mère.  
—Et que c'est-il passé pour que tu veuille t'enfuir si vite de cette chambre ?  
—Papa est parti avec ses amis et je voulais visiter un peu la maison, je suis arrivé ce matin et il voulait pas que je sorte de sa chambre, et Floffy il voulait pas me laisser. Mais j'ai pus m'échapper et voilà ! Je te suis rentré dedans madame. Au fait c'est quoi ton nom ?  
—Moi c'est Hermione. Tu as faim ?  
—Ouiiii ! Floffy, il m'a fait que des épinards pour le dîner, mais c'est pas de sa faute parce que Mère a dit que je devais apprendre à pas manger comme tout le monde (**n.d.a. **: entendez que en gros elle lui fait manger ce que les gens « normaux » n'aiment pas comptant le faire entrer dans la société avec des goûts hors du commun !) mais j'aime pas les épinards et Papa a dit de pas me forcer à manger ce que j'aime pas, mais Mère refuse de me donner autre chose à manger. Donc j'ai rien mangé et comme quand je mange rien j'ai pas le droit d'avoir de dessert et bah j'ai faim ! Mais papa a dit que comme je venais habiter avec lui et bah ça allait changer ! »

Hermione était éberluée, ce gamin ne devait pas avoir la vie facile avec des parents aussi contradictoire ! Elle lui prit la main et le fit descendre au rez-de-chaussée du bus. Là elle lui prépara, ainsi qu'à elle, un plat de pâtes de couleurs. Elle fut assez surprise que le garçon ne connaisse pas un plat aussi simple. En dessert elle trouva un reste de crème au chocolat qui datait du midi. A peine sa dernière cuillère de crème avalée Sven bailla, puis tout à coup se recroquevilla en boule formée de son petit corps en suppliant :

« Non, ne me tapez pas ! Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas du bailler. »

Hermione fut une fois de plus surprise, ce petit garçon ne paraissait pas extrêmement heureux elle s'approcha de l'enfant qui se mit à trembler. Mais une fois qu'elle fut tout près du petit corps elle l'encercla de ses bras en lui murmurant :

« N'ai plus jamais peur de quoi que ce soit en ma présence, je ne suis pas tes parents je n'ai aucun droit de te punir dans une certaine mesure. Sven releva sa petite tête blonde.  
—C'est vrai ? C'est pas grave ?  
—Non, ne t'inquiète, tout ce qu'entraînera un bâillement à une heure aussi tardive sera une bonne histoire suivi d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Allez viens bonhomme. »

Elle souleva le petit garçon dans ses bras et le ramena à la chambre de son père. Elle constata qu'un petit lit était installé dans un coin, elle déposa Sven à côté du lit et vit une petite pile de livre, elle aida le blond à choisir une histoire puis à se mettre en pyjama. Hermione lut une histoire, où un dragon poursuivait un petit chevalier qui lui avait volé sa fiancée qu'il avait lui même enlevée à son père mais, elle lisait si bien que le petit garçon était pendu à ses lèvres et ne s'endormait pas d'un poil, une fois l'histoire finie, elle embrassa le garçon sur le front lui souhaita une bonne nuit et lui dit que si il avait un problème elle était juste à côté.

Hermione prit une longue douche pour bien se détendre avant d'aller se coucher et elle était à peine allongée que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Un petit-être s'approcha de son lit un gros nounours pendu à son bras. Elle lui demanda ce qu'il y avait et dit :

« C'est le dragon, il me pourchasse parce que j'avais enlevé la princesse Hermione pour la rendre à son fiancé. »

Elle lui dit de se coucher tandis qu'elle allait laisser un mot à Drago comme quoi son fils était avec elle. Elle revint et s'endormit, elle aussi rêva d'un dragon et d'un chevalier, elle hésita entre le rêve et le cauchemar en constatant que c'était Drago.

L'équipe rentra tard du restaurant et chacun avait plus ou moins trop bu, Drago en faisait partie. Il alla directement dans sa chambre, il savait que son fils serait couché. Floffy avait du le coucher tôt. Il eut un vif éclair de lucidité quand il constata que le lit de son fils était vide. Toutefois un mot le rassura, ce qui le rassura encore plus c'était qu'il était avec celle dont il aimerait qu'elle devienne la mère de ses futurs enfants

* * *

Voilà, pensez au review, je fais mon possible et mon impossible, pour écrire le 7ème chapitre 


	7. Retour prématuré

**Disclaimer :  
**Rien ne m'appartient, décors et personnages sont à JKR, mise à part ceux que j'invente. Mes histoires sont inspirées de Harry Potter, je les écris seule et n'en tire aucun profit pécuniaire, je le fais seulement par plaisir pour mon divertissement et le votre !

**Rating :  
**M pour ne pas avoir de barrière !

**Résumé :  
**Hermione se fait engager dans une équipe de Quidditch en tant que médicomage, elle y retrouve une vieille connaissance…

**Message de l'auteur :  
**Salut tout le monde !  
J'ai fait vite pour ce chapitre mais je me suis vraiment attaché à travailler, surtout qu'il y a les vacances et que devant rester à la maison pour m'occuper de ma nouvelle ratte (d'ailleurs si vous avez des idées de noms… elle est noire avec le bout de la queue et le ventre blanc. Croutard à déjà été attribué à mon précédent rat qui lui ressemblait vraiment…) j'ai pas mal de temps ! Mais essayer d'écrire avec un rat perché sur vos lunette c'est pratique heureusement qu'elle ne s'y endort pas… quoiqu'elle ne soit pas loin.  
Je voulais écrire ce chapitre assez vite car j'ai commencé deux nouvelles fics Dray/Mione, que je continuerai après avoir posté ce chapitre, et comme les sujets ne sont pas facilement accessible je voulais vous encourager à aller les lire, les liens sont sur mon profil (**Je souffres plus que tu ne te fais souffrir** et **Faith in Drago**), je me suis bien amusé à écrire la deuxième et la première est assez tragique, le thème est assez dur (ce qui change beaucoup de mes fics légères…) aussi je pense qu'elle ne fera pas l'unanimité. Prochainement encore une ou deux nouvelles fics apparaîtront, elle seront aussi assez dure à trouver car ce sera un Harry/Perso inventé et un Hermione /plein de monde… donc allez visiter mon profil de temps en temps si ça vous tente.  
Revenons à ce chapitre : j'ai fait quelques chose d'exceptionnel ! J'ai mis deux jours dans ce chapitre ! Incroyable mais vrai ! Mais il n'est pas vraiment plus long  
Si ma bêta veux ajouter quelque chose, elle le fera  
Bonne lecture, oubliez pas la review à la fin du chapitre !  
Red-hair  
P.S. : Je suis désolée pour ceux qui ont lu la première version du chapitre, j'ai fait une erreur, **_le fils de Drago ne s'appelle pasFlorent mais Sven_**, que je trouve plus recherché et original.

**Rars anonymes :**

**Arwenajane **: je crois que j'ai jamais fait aussi vite ! Bonne lecture +  
**Me **: désolée, tu as lu, une version plus ancienne que la définitive, le fils de Drago ne s'appelle plus Sven mais Sven (que je trouve plus original) mais ça ne change rien au fait qu'il est très mignon… Bonne lecture+  
**Ayamine **: merci pour cette très gentille review.  
**Ludi **: Merci de ton enthousiasme. Bonne lecture +  
**Laetitia9** : malgré les cours j'ai réussi à poster ce chapitre assez rapidement je trouve ! Le fin de la fic n'est pas prévue pour maintenant, il faudra attendre la fin de la saison…  
**Bibi **: tu me flatte beaucoup !  
**Audrey ;)** : et moi donc, mais je trouvais ça marrant de faire Drago marié, et je voulais pas aller chercher loin… Pansy c'était la solution de facilité ! Voilà la suite, bonne lecture +  
**Cynthia** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle est arrivée alors que j'écrivais avec ma ratte… et la suite la voilà ! Merci pour tes encouragements !

* * *

**_Chapitre 7 : Retour prématuré_**

Le réveil fut doux pour Hermione, un petit bras reposait doucement sur elle, et une lumière chaleureuse filtrait à travers les rideaux écarlates de sa chambre. Il ne devait pas être tard, son réveil lui confirma qu'il était huit heure, habituellement il y aurait du y avoir pas mal de bruit dans les couloirs mais un silence parfait régnait dans le bus. Elle dégagea tranquillement le léger fardeau et se leva, Sven était vraiment un garçon très mignon, et il ressemblait beaucoup à son père… dommage ? Hermione hésitait. Une douche la réveilla complètement, quand elle revint pour chercher ses vêtements, le petit garçon se réveillait, il lui dit bonjour en se frottant les yeux. Elle là elle se dit qu'il était réellement mignon. Il était tôt pour que les joueurs, rentrés tard, se lève, aussi le petit garçon pouvait tout de suite aller réveiller son père. Elle insista sur le fait qu'il aimerait sûrement que Sven saute sur son lit. Il sortit de la chambre et entra dans celle de son père. Hermione sortit quelques minutes plus tard pour aller se préparer un petit-déjeuner avant que les joueurs n'assaillent la cuisine. En passant devant la chambre de Drago, elle entendit des rires, et cela la fit inconsciemment sourire.

Elle se reprit et continua sa route vers la cuisine. Après avoir avaler son petit-déjeuner et saluer chef qui se levait alors qu'elle partait, elle alla dans son bureau pour étoffer son armoire à potion. Elle eu quelques visites pour avoir de la potion anti-gueule de bois. En fin de matinée Hermann passa la voir pour discuter un peu. L'après-midi, toute l'équipe, Hermione y compris, alla visiter la ville d'à côté. Voir l'équipe au milieu de moldu était assez étrange et très drôle, ils passaient pour de parfait touristes. Hermione, sachant parler français, négociait tout du tour en bateau au repas.

L'équipe rentra le soir en ayant passé une bonne journée. Chacun alla se coucher après un bon repas préparé par Chef.

Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, alors que tout le monde était attablé quelqu'un frappa à la porte du bus. Jake alla ouvrir, il revint vers la table quelques instants plus tard et resta debout en annonçant :

« Drago, c'est quelqu'un pour toi… »

Il avait une mine grave qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Pendant que Drago était dehors, Iouchka se leva et dit d'une voix grave :

« Voilà, j'ai eu la proposition de devenir entraîneur dans ma ville natale en Russie et comme ma carrière touche à sa fin je me suis dit que je pourrais accepter…  
—Et par rapport à ton contrat ? demanda Phill  
—Et bien, dans la mesure où Drago peut prendre ma suite, je n'handicape pas l'équipe…  
—Hermione tu nous prête ton bureau ? demanda Jake.  
—Bien sur ! répondit celle-ci. »

Les deux responsables et l'attrapeur montèrent. Alors que Drago revenait, le teint livide, il ne s'arrêta pas et ne fit que passer devant la table suivi du regard par tous. Il s'empressa de monter les escaliers. Hermann, qui sans conteste était celui qui le connaissait le mieux le suivit. Il redescendit toutefois bientôt, il se dirigea vers Hermione et lui chuchota de venir. Elle se leva à reculons (n.d.a. : c'est une manière de parler !). Quand elle arriva à l'étage, il régnait un silence de mort… (n.d.a. : vous avez deviné ce qu'il s'est passé ? non ? lisez la suite…) Hermann se dirigea vers la chambre de l'ancien serpentard et ouvrit la porte sur un Drago effondré au milieu de divers débris. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Sven, d'un regard elle questionna Hermann qui répondit :

« Floffy l'a emmené, je te laisse, fais ce que tu peux. »

Hermann s'en alla. Quand la porte claqua, Drago releva la tête. Hermione pensait qu'elle l'avait vu dans tout ces états au cours de sa vie à Poudlard et par la suite. Mais la tête qu'il faisait en cet instant lui était étrangère. Il avait les yeux gonflés et rouges et un air abattu.

Elle se sentit portée par ses pieds vers lui, elle alla s'agenouiller à ses cotés et le pris dans ses bras. Après quelques instants, il s'écarta d'elle mais la garda dans ses bras. Il commença à l'embrasser, puis il l'allongea par terre. Il déboutonna sa chemise et découvrit son soutien-gorge. Il caressa sa peau fine, son ventre, puis sa main arriva à la fermeture de sa jupe. Il fit glisser la fermeture éclair. Il constata que sa lingerie avait cette fois une allure plus classique, du coton blanc,

En peu de temps il se retrouva sur elle et en elle. Tantôt il lui dévorait l'épaule, tantôt il lui susurrai des mots doux dans l'oreille. Elle, elle se contentai de le ressentir et de continuer à le serrer dans ses bras, le plus fort qu'elle put sans l'étouffer. Une heure plus tard ils étaient enlacés sur une couverture qu'ils avaient trouvée sous des débris, Drago dormait depuis un quart d'heure. Il avait ses bras autour d'Hermione et la tenait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison !

Il eut un frisson et se réveilla. Alors, sans un mot, il y en aurait bien plus tard et tout deux craignait qu'il fassent mal, ils se rhabillèrent et réparèrent la chambre que le blond avait transformé en champ de bataille un peu plus tôt. Quand ils eurent finit il se mit à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé.

**_Flash Back_**

_Drago se leva et sortit du bus. Là l'attendait un homme habillé d'une robe de sorcier d'un noir sinistre. Il l'attendait sérieusement à quelques pas du bus. Drago le rejoignit et quand il fut face à lui l'homme lui remit une lettre et sans aucune forme de discours transplana vers un lieu inconnu. Drago ouvrit la lettre, aux armoiries de Sainte Mangouste et à l'aspect formel._

_« Monsieur Drago Malefoy,_

_Au nom du comité de direction de Sainte Mangouste, nous avons le regret de vous annoncer le décès de :_

_Madame Narcissa Malefoy_

_Qui a succombé à sa dépression nerveuse_

_Nos sincères condoléances_

_Le Dr Archibald Crémarant »_

_Même si Drago s'y était préparé, il avait du mal à admettre qu'à présent il était orphelin. Totalement seul. Il allait pouvoir divorcer de Pansy. C'était la seule consolation qui lui restait. Il devait maintenant aller l'annoncer à Sven. Il ne devait pas craquer, rester digne, quoiqu'il arrive ! Il retourna dans le bus et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il ne vit personne, il pensait à ce qu'il pourrait dire à Sven. Bien qu'Hermann l'ai suivit il n'y prêta pas d'attention. Alors sans y prendre garde, la lettre, qu'il avait fourrer dans sa poche de pantalon tomba à terre, sur le palier du premier étage. Hermann la ramassa le laissant prendre de l'avance._

_Drago arrivait à sa chambre, Sven y jouait tranquillement sous la surveillance de Floffy. Il congédia l'elfe, qui était déjà au courrant la maison étant solidement reliée à ses elfes._

_Quand Hermann entra dans la chambre, il vit Sven disparaître avec l'elfe qui était venu le chercher. Drago n'avait toujours pas prêter attention à sa présence. Il le vit s'approcher du bureau et faire envoyait en l'air tout ce qu'il y avait dessus. Hermann pensait avoir trouver une personne qui pourrait le calmer. Il lança un sort de silence à la porte de la chambre de Drago et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse pour demander à Hermione de venir._

**_Fin du Flash Back_**

Pendant ses explications Drago s'était levé et faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. A présent il racontait ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Retourner en Angleterre, organiser la cérémonie funèbre, prévenir tout le monde, la presse… Hermione proposa d'un ton gêné :

« Tu veux que je vienne ? »

Drago s'arrêta net. Elle voulait venir. Elle voulait le soutenir, l'aider. Il se mit à genou devant elle qui était toujours assise sur le lit.

« Tu ferais ça ?  
—Si tu en as envie… »

S'il en avait envie ? C'était une question qu'il ne se posait pas, c'était oui tout de suite. Le problème maintenant c'est qu'il allait devoir l'annoncer à l'équipe… Quand ils furent en bas, tous ses coéquipiers se dirigèrent vers lui et lui présentèrent, à la manière d'un gros câlin, leurs condoléances. Le capitaine avait fait son travail. Phill s'avança vers lui :

« Hermann nous a prévenus pour ta mère. Je suis désolé. Je pense que c'est un cas de force majeure, et que tu vas devoir retourner en Angleterre… Mais avant je voulais savoir si tu pensais pouvoir être assez en forme pour le premier match de la saison.  
—Iouchka s'est fait quelque chose ?  
—Il a eu d'autres propositions qui lui plaisent mieux que celles que nous lui proposons actuellement, donc il part.  
—Je pense que d'ici une semaine je serai de retour.  
—Nous rentrons tous en Angleterre… Nous y préparerons le premier match. »

Sur ce toutes l'équipe se mit en route laissant Drago transplaner vers l'Angleterre. Au premier arrêt aux alentours de midi, Hermione transplana vers le Chemin de Traverse pour prendre la poudre de cheminette jusqu'au manoir Malefoy.

* * *

C'est ainsi que ce termine mon septième chapitre. Il était vraiment cours, mais j'ai le sentiment que le prochain sera plus long. J'espère que vous avez aimé, mais je n'ai qu'un moyen de le savoir. Cliquez sur le petit bouton Go en bas à droite. Merci +  
Red-hair 1990  
P.S. : Le chapitre 8 arrive bientôt, il fait déjà quatre pages sans mon blabla habituel de début de chap ! 


	8. Le Manoir Malefoy

**Disclaimer :  
**Rien ne m'appartient, décors et personnages sont à JKR, mise à part ceux que j'invente. Mes histoires sont inspirées de Harry Potter, je les écris seule et n'en tire aucun profit pécuniaire, je le fais seulement par plaisir pour mon divertissement et le votre !

**Rating :  
**M pour ne pas avoir de barrière !

**Résumé :  
**Hermione se fait engager dans une équipe de Quidditch en tant que médicomage, elle y retrouve une vieille connaissance…

**Message de l'auteur :  
**Salut !  
Vous aurez jamais vu ça ! Deux chapitre en si peu de temps, ça me ressemble pas… vous y habituez pas trop je sais pas quand est-ce que je publierai le prochain chapitre… Mais je sais de quoi il parlera.  
Je crois bien que ce chapitre est le plus long actuellement, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, surtout les moments sur l'enfance de Drago, enfin vous lirez. Je suis assez contente de moi.  
Je publie sans ma bêta car elle est en vacances !  
En espérant que vous serez aussi content que moi. Bonne lecture et oubliez pas la petite review à la fin, dans une review du dernier chapitre on m'a dit que j'en avait pas assez… ( ;-) Ashkana ) Moi perso, ça m'empêche pas d'écrire et ça m'aide pas non plus. Mais ça m'aide à m'améliorer et mieux correspondre à vos attentes !Red-hair  
P.S. : Pas de RARs anonyme cette fois il n'y en a pas eu… tout de suite le chapitre !

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Le manoir Malefoy**_

Hermione arriva devant un imposante demeure d'aspect austère. Elle remonta la longue allée à pied et dès qu'elle arriva sur la plus haute marche du perron, la porte s'ouvrit. Floffy l'accueillit et l'annonça à Drago. Il la serra dans ses bras en signe d'accueil. Sven ne tarda pas à arriver et à se précipiter sur Hermione en criant joyeusement. Elle remarqua alors que dans la maison régnait un lourd silence. Drago prit la main d'Hermione et la mena vers le salon, où il y avait Pansy dans une robe affreuse qui moulait son corps graissieux ainsi que de la famille ou des amis, en tout cas, inconnus d'Hermione. En la voyant, Pansy, entre deux larmes de crocodile, se plaignit sous le regard outré de l'assemblé :

« Cher époux, comment osez-vous me déshonorer sous mon propre toit par la présence de cette donneuse moldue ?  
—Pansy arrête avec tes grands airs. C'est toi qui déshonore mon nom ! » gronda Drago.

Pansy se leva et sortit de la salle en vitesse. Pendant ce temps, Drago présentait Hermione aux personnes présentes. Elles étaient pour la plupart des membres de la famille, mais il y avait quelques amis de la mère de Drago. Quand le blond arriva devant un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année au regard vraiment peiné, on aurait même dit qu'il était effondré, il le présenta comme :

« Le secrétaire particulier et le plus grand ami de ma mère. »

Quand il se furent éloigné un peu, il expliqua qu'il était en réalité l'amant de la défunte. Leur histoire était connue et tue de tous, c'était souvent le cas dans les mariages arrangés, les époux prenait des amants et quand ils rencontraient la « perle rare » en faisait leur secrétaire particulier. C'était un code très connu et très usé. Il souleva l'anecdote que son père avait eu jusqu'à cinq secrétaires et que quand sa mère en avait eu un, on l'avait entendu dans toutes le manoir.

Ensuite il la mena à sa chambre. Elle remarqua qu'elle allait la partager avec lui, et s'en inquiéta :

« Je dors avec toi ?  
—Ca te dérange ? Si oui, je peux toujours te faire préparer une autre chambre, dit-il un peu peiné.  
—Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est que… tu es marié et je pensais que tu dormais avec…  
—Avec Pansy ? Hermione hocha la tête. Elle ronfle comme ce n'est pas permis. J'ai dû, au plus, dormir avec elle douze nuits, sur, bientôt, sept ans de mariage. Et c'était un véritable calvaire ! Elle a sa propre chambre, à l'opposé du manoir. Alors ? Tu dors avec moi ? » demanda-t-il sur le bord de la supplication.

Elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse, et vit le visage de Drago s'illuminer, il était vraiment beau. Un elfe apparut pour annoncer que le repas serait servi dans une demi-heure. Drago se mit à regarder Hermione de la tête aux pieds en se grattant la tête. Alors elle lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait, ce à quoi il répondit :

« Chez les Malefoy, il est de coutume de se changer à chaque repas. Et je me demandais si tu rentrerais dans les vêtements de ma mère.  
—De ta mère ? Mais, enfin, je ne peux pas ! C'est pas possible. Enfin, ta mère est… je ne peux pas faire ça, s'affola Hermione.  
—Si Pansy arrive à y rentrer sans sort d'agrandissements, tu pourras. » dit-il sans avoir écouter un traître mot de ce qu'elle avait dit.

Il la prit par la main et la mena à la partie opposée du manoir. Ils entrèrent dans une chambre où trônait un lit gigantesque à baldaquin de voile rose. La pièce était peu meublée et l'élément principal de décoration était un grand tableau représentant le mariage des parents de Drago au dessus du lit. Elle vit aussi que sur une commode s'alignait plusieurs photo de la jeunesse de Narcissa, quelques unes de Drago, et une de son amant mais aucune de son mari.

Pendant qu'Hermione s'émerveillait de la beauté de la chambre de sa mère, Drago alla dans une des deux pièces attenantes, l'une était une salle de bain et l'autre un immense dressing dans lequel il s'engouffra. Il chercha le petit elfe responsable des vêtements. Quand il le trouva, il se mit à sa hauteur et lui dit :

« Krikky, je vais te confier une mission.  
—Oui maître, à votre service, fit l'elfe enthousiaste.  
—Dans la chambre de ma mère, il y a une jolie jeune femme. Je veux que tu la prépare, la maquille, la coiffe, pour qu'elle soit digne d'une lady Malefoy. Si tu as besoin d'autres elfes prend ceux de ma femme, il sont bien trop nombreux autour d'elle. Et si jamais l'un d'eux veut prendre une robe de ma mère, dis leur que je te l'ai interdit. Viens je vais te présenter la demoiselle dont tu devras t'occuper. Mais ne lui dit rien sur le but de cette mission, elle n'est pas au courrant. »

Il fit demi-tour suivi du petit elfe et retourna dans la chambre où Hermione l'attendait devant les photos. Il arriva dans son dos et posa sa tête sur son épaule pour voir ce qu'elle regardait, la photo de son mariage. Lui n'était pas trop mal, mais Pansy avait refusé d'en avoir une à elle et avait prise celle de Narcissa qui la tenait de sa belle-mère, et qui était donc beaucoup trop petite, elle était ridicule.

Hermione eu un léger sursaut en sentant Drago sur son épaule. Elle le vit tendre le bras vers le cadre, le prendre, et le poser à l'endroit même où il était quelques instants plus tôt. Il se redressa. Elle le suivit et il lui présenta un elfe puis dit qu'il devait lui aussi aller se changer. Il la laissa et elle suivi l'elfe.

Elle fut encore plus ébloui que dans la chambre par la quantité de robe qu'il y avait. Elles étaient répertoriées selon les occasions auxquels ont pouvait les porter. L'elfe la mena à un portique au dessus duquel flottait le mot « déjeuner officiel ». Il regarda Hermione de la tête au pieds, sourit et prit une magnifique robe blanche et noire en haut et dont la jupe interminable était également noire. Le corps décolleté était blanc et les manches longues en mousseline également blanche mais le col et l'empli du décolleté était noir et en col roulé. L'effet était parfaitement chic. L'elfe la mena à la salle de bain et lui fit prendre une rapide douche, il la parfuma en lui présentant divers bijoux, elle choisit presque aussitôt qu'elle le vit un ras de cou de perles blanches puis il la conduisit à un endroit où elle put se changer. Elle fut surprise de pouvoir rentrer sans problème dans la robe. Elle pensa qu'un sort d'élasticité avait été lancé sur les robes pour qu'elles s'adaptent à la personne qui les portait. Elle sortit, l'elfe approuva et lui dit :

« Miss, la défunte lady Malefoy aimait beaucoup cette robe. Elle n'a put la porter en public qu'une fois mais de temps en temps, au court de ses longues journées d'inactivité, elle la remettait.  
—Une seule fois ? s'étonna Hermione  
—Oui, le contrat de mariage de Lady Malefoy stipulait qu'elle devait apparaître toujours différemment habillée, s'était un souhait de ses parents. Certaines robes lui étaient prêtées, la majorité, mais elle en achetait certaines et en revendait d'autres, beaucoup, la pièce aurait été beaucoup trop petite pour entreposer une vie de robes. Toutefois, elle a arrêté d'acheter de nouvelles robes à la mort de son mari, le mariage ne dépasse pas la mort, l'elfe baissa la tête et prit un air triste. Mais alors elle est tombé malade et n'a pu profiter de ses magnifiques toilettes. Cependant je continuais à être un bon elfe et je m'occupait des robes parfaitement, pour son retour. »

Sans prévenir l'elfe fondit en larme. La mère de Drago devait être aimée de cet elfe au moins. Hermione tenta de l'apaiser mais ce fut pire. L'elfe faillit se punir avec ses ciseaux de couture. Hermione l'arrêta à temps, faisant semblant de le gronder qu'elle était au retard. L'elfe la remercia, pas dupe de sa fausse colère, et dit qu'il allait chercher du renfort chez la femme de Drago, visiblement content de déranger la maîtresse de maison.

Dans les appartements d'à côté, Pansy se faisait chouchouter en peignoir par pas moins de six elfes de maison, un pour chaque main, un par pied et deux pour le visage qui étaient en lévitation, un s'occupait du maquillage et un autre des cheveux.

Krikky apparut et demanda à deux des elfes de venir dans le dressing sur ordre du maître. Un elfe des pieds et un des mains laissèrent leur ouvrage et accompagnèrent Krikky. Avant de partir Pansy dit sur un ton pompeux :

« Krikky, fait préparer une robe pour moi. La blanche et noire, je sais que mon époux l'aime beaucoup.  
—Je suis navré milady, mais le maître m'a expressément ordonné de ne pas vous fournir de robe du dressing de la défunte.  
—Oui, cela se comprend, le pauvre est rongé de chagrin. Et bien toi là, dit-elle en parlant à l'elfe qui s'acharnait à la tartiner pour cacher son acné. Va me préparer une robe de ma collection personnelle. »

Krikky ainsi que les deux autres elfes allèrent dans le grand dressing où Hermione attendait. Ils se mirent tout d'abord en colère en ne voyant le maître nul part et faillirent punir eux même le pauvre elfe qui n'avait faire qu'obéir. Aussi Drago arriva juste à temps, il rassura les elfes, puis regarda Hermione.

« Tu as bien choisi, dit-il à Krikky. Hermione, tu sais que c'est une des robes que je préfère. J'avais raison quand je disais que tu rentrerais dedans.  
—Je crois qu'il y a un sort qui… fit la modeste Hermione.  
—Oh, non Miss ! intervint Krikky. Lady Malefoy n'aurait jamais permis qu'un sort soit lancé sur ses toilettes, elles sont sur ses mesures, et je crois bien que vous avez les mêmes.  
—Excuse moi Krikky, » dit Hermione.

Drago enlaça Hermione en gardant quelques distances, il touchait la robe en continuant à parler :

« J'aimais regarder ma mère essayer toutes ses robes quand j'étais petit, et même ado. Celle là elle la mettait souvent. Je me souviens de la fois où elle l'a mise en publique. J'étais là quand le couturier l'avait amenée pour qu'elle l'essaye et elle m'avait jurer qu'elle la mettrai pour une occasion spéciale. Et pour le déjeuner de mes sept ans, le jour où je suis passé de sa gouverne à celle de mon père, elle l'a mise. Je me souviendrai de ce jour toute ma vie, il serra Hermione contre lui se réfugiant sous ses cheveux et elle sentit une larme couler dans son cou. Pour moi, ma mère n'a jamais été aussi belle que ce jour, depuis, quelque chose s'est éteint en elle, elle m'avait perdu, elle n'avait plus aucun lien avec moi. Elle retrouvait un peu cet éclat quand elle mettait cette robe. »

Le maître de maison se reprit, il effaça les larmes qui restaient sur ses joues et partit en laissant Hermione finir de se préparer

Hermione était ébahie. Soudain elle sentit quelque chose de chaud dans son cou. L'elfe séchait les larmes de Drago qui avaient coulées sur la robe. Il dit d'une voix fluttée qui ne lui sembla pas adressée :

« Cette robe à toujours le même effet sur Monsieur.  
—De quoi parles-tu Krikky ? un elfe commença à la coiffer.  
—Oh… Puis-je vous le dire miss ? Je pense que oui. Et bien à chaque fois que j'ai vu Mr. Malefoy pleurer c'était sur cette robe. »

Le silence se fit. L'elfe finit bientôt de la coiffer et l'autre qui avait commencé à la maquiller peu après que la coiffure ai commencée termina également. La touche finale consistait à lui mettre le collier qu'elle avait choisi. Elle fut bientôt prête, mais les elfes refusèrent de la laisser partir avant qu'il ne fut tout à fait l'heure. Elle put regarder les photos plus longuement. Elle trouva la photo du jour dont Drago lui avait parlé. Elle fut surprise de constater que les elfes avait coiffé Hermione pareil à la mère de Drago ce jour là. Le maquillage était différent car les couleurs froides qui allaient très bien au visage de Narcissa aurait fait trop clair sur la peau plus mat d'Hermione. La photo était touchante, Narcissa accroupi dans la salle de dressing serrait Drago contre elle, la médicomage le vit essuyer une larme et faire un énorme bisou sur la joue de sa mère puis sourire à l'objectif. Elle détourna les yeux de la photo alors qu'une heure sonnait enfin. Drago vint la chercher pour aller à la salle à manger. Avant de donner l'ordre d'ouvrir les portes, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione, sourit et fit signe d'ouvrir. Les regards se détournèrent sur la nouvelle venue dans la famille. Pansy, de son bout de table, face à Drago fut outrée que sont mari ai laissé cette moldue porter une si précieuse robe alors qu'elle devait se contenter d'une des siennes. Hermione remarqua qu'elle avait mit cette robe lors d'un bal où elle avait été, un gala de bienfaisance à Sainte Mangouste quand elle y faisait son internat.

Drago plaça sa bien-aimée à sa droite, face à l'amant de la mère du garçon. Tout les gens qu'elle avait vu dans le salon à l'entrée étaient attablé. Mais elle ne vit pas Sven et s'en inquiéta :

« Non, répondit Drago, c'est à partir de sept ans que l'on est « admis » à la table des adultes, avant on mange avec la personne qui s'occupe de nous. Sven a déjà mangé avec Floffy qui est son elfe-nourrice, maintenant il doit dormir, Drago ressentit le besoin de justifier le fait qu'elfe doive s'occuper de son fils. Pansy n'a jamais voulu s'occuper de lui, et moi, je ne pouvais pas, c'était la seule solution… »

Le déjeuner s'éternisa jusque tard dans l'après-midi, vers seize heures ils furent libérés et Drago fit faire la visite complète du manoir à Hermione. Ainsi elle apprit que l'aile où elle dormait était appelée l'aile des hommes car les hommes de la famille y avait leur chambre, celle où se trouvait la chambre de Pansy, à l'opposé du bâtiment, était l'aile des femmes. Le corps de bâtiments était pour les « amis ».

Drago avait commencé sa visite par l'aile des femmes, Hermione remarqua que dans chaque chambre, au dessus du lit se trouvait un énorme tableau représentant les couples de la famille, c'était le seul point commun, car l'ameublement et la décoration étaient toujours très différents. Drago lui souffla que c'était presque toujours au goût des maris. La photo de mariage qui était dans la chambre de la mère de Drago était la miniature du tableau de la chambre de Pansy dont la décoration était étonnamment surchargé. Hermione regarda Drago étonnée et se rappela du presque toujours… Elle vit aussi la chambre où Drago était quand sa mère s'occupait de lui, ainsi que celle qu'occupait le secrétaire particulier de celle-ci, les deux étant dans les appartements de la défunte.

Dans le bâtiment principal se trouvait, au premier étage différentes salles de divertissement, d'étude, bureaux, salons. Le deuxième étage était réservé aux amis et le dernier étage consacré aux couples qui, ayant fait des mariages d'amour acceptés par la famille, dormaient ensemble, cela ne s'était plus fait depuis les années trente.

Drago acheva la visite par l'aile des hommes, après être passer vérifier que tout allait bien pour Sven, qui complimenta Hermione pour sa tenue comme un vrai petit gentleman, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Drago. Hermione se demandait pourquoi il l'avait faite revenir dans cette pièce qu'elle connaissait déjà puis elle arrêta de se casser la tête quand elle sentit la fermeture éclaire de la robe glisser dans son dos. Drago lui ôta son collier et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, tout en faisant glisser le reste de la robe. Il se mit face à elle, et embrassa ses lèvres, puis de nouveau son cou, et il descendit vers le haut de ses seins qu'il embrassa aussi tout en caressant le dos de sa compagne.

Les mains d'Hermione courait dans les cheveux de Drago, elle avait les yeux fermés savourant le plaisir que lui prodiguait son amant. Ses caresses était plus entreprenantes et elle le laissait faire. Elle fut étonné de sentir le mur dans son dos, elle ne s'était pas sentie reculer, emportée par le flot d'amour envoyé par son compagnon. Il s'était redressé et il occupait maintenant sa bouche, elle en profita pour le déshabiller à son tour, faisant tomber sa robe de sorcier puis sa cravate, suivie de sa chemise. Il enleva lui-même son pantalon.

Il se fit plus doux dans ses baisers, la prit dans ses bras et la mena au lit. Il l'allongea et se mit à califourchon sur elle en recommençant à l'embrasser, cette fois ci, sur chaque partie de son corps, mais il restait deux barrières : les sous-vêtements d'Hermione. Il lui ôta tout d'abord son soutien-gorge et se mit à l'embrasser et à la caresser de plus belle. Hermione gémissait de plus en plus fort et murmura qu'elle allait atteindre l'orgasme sans lui si il continuait. Il lui répondit que c'était le but. Il l'embrassa sur la bouche, puis dans le cou, sur chaque sein, entre et descendit en suivant cette ligne sur le ventre tout en faisant glisser la culotte de sa dulcinée le long de ses jambes, pendant qu'il expédiait la culotte à terre il couvrait de baisers le haut et l'intérieur des cuisses d'Hermione qui n'en pouvait plus. Puis, sans prévenir, il fit pénétrer sa langue dans l'intimité d'Hermione, il n'eut pas à la caresser longtemps ainsi pour qu'elle atteigne l'orgasme.

Une demi-heure plus tard ils étaient tout les deux enlacés à discuter de choses et d'autres :

« Après la cérémonie demain, je divorcerai de Pansy, annonça Drago  
—Tu es sûr ? s'inquiéta Hermione.  
—Oui, je le lui ai toujours promis ! Et je suis responsable du contrat de mariage, je le rompt quand je veux. Les parents de Pansy l'ont placé sous ma tutelle et je la leur rend gentiment, ils ont eu assez de vacances !  
—Et pour la répartition des biens ?  
—Pansy n'a droit qu'à ce qu'il y a dans sa chambre, vêtements, photos,… Je garde Sven, si c'est ça que tu voulais dire. Et si elle est gentille, je lui rendrait sa dot.»

Hermione ne pût rétorquer car le même elfe que le matin leur annonça le service du dîner une demi-heure après. Il ne cessa de s'excuser en les voyant nus et au lit. Hermione eu beau lui dire que ça ne faisait rien il ne voulait rien entendre, ce ne fut que quand Drago le lui demanda qu'il arrêta et promis de ne pas se punir, après la lourde insistance d'Hermione. Ils se levèrent et Drago dit à Hermione que Floffy était aller chercher leurs affaires dans le bus et que ses vêtements étaient rangés dans la pièce à droite dans la salle de bain. Après une douche qu'ils prirent ensemble, ils s'habillèrent chacun dans la pièce qui leur était assignée.

Hermione fut surprise de retrouver Krikky dans son dressing. Il lui proposa une tenue toute simple pour le dîner, un jean ainsi qu'une tunique kaki. Il lui proposa des bottines à talons très élégants bien que son pantalon les cacherait. Après l'avoir coiffée et remaquillée plus discrètement il la laissa sortir. Elle retrouva Drago dans sa chambre qui l'attendait sur un canapé, il était avachi et fixait le plafond. D'une toux discrète elle lui signifia sa présence et ils partirent vers une autre salle à manger que celle du midi, plus petite et intimiste. Quatre couverts étaient mis et ils étaient, comme le midi, les derniers (**n.d.a. **: je crois que dans les bonnes manières la maîtresse de maison doit être la première à table, là c'est le contraire ! lol). Drago annonça son divorce pendant le repas. Pansy faillit recracher tout ce qu'elle avait à cet instant-là dans la bouche, et il y en avait beaucoup. L'amant de la défunte (**n.d.a.** : j'ai la flemme de lui trouver un nom… peut-être au prochain chapitre… si il dit quelque chose à l'enterrement… enfin bref…) ne fit que lever un sourcil d'étonnement, c'était un homme très discret, et souri à Drago pendant que Pansy piquait une crise. Quand elle inclut Hermione, Drago se leva et lui ordonna de sortir de la pièce, signe qu'elle avait dépasser les bornes.

Contrairement au déjeuner, le dîner fut assez cours. Chacun retourna dans sa chambre. Drago fut étonné de voir Hermione en pyjama. Ce à quoi elle rétorqua en se couchant :

« A chaque fois qu'on dort ensemble c'est après avoir fait l'amour…  
—Pas toutes les fois ! coupa Drago. Une fois on a… enfin j'ai, rectifia-t-il, dormi avec toi… elle le vit chercher dans sa mémoire. Et il est vrai que tu avais un pyjama… »

Il se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et s'endormirent bien vite dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

Voilà fini chapitre 8, vous en pensez quoi ? Je suis assez contente de moi ! Mais dites moi ce que vous en pensez !  
Le prochain chapitre dans une période indéterminée.  
+  
Red-hair 


	9. Confessions nocturnes

**Disclaimer :  
**Rien ne m'appartient, décors et personnages sont à JKR, mise à part ceux que j'invente. Mes histoires sont inspirées de Harry Potter, je les écris seule et n'en tire aucun profit pécuniaire, je le fais seulement par plaisir pour mon divertissement et le votre !

**Rating :  
**M pour ne pas avoir de barrière !

**Résumé :  
**Hermione se fait engager dans une équipe de Quidditch en tant que médicomage, elle y retrouve une vieille connaissance…

**Message de l'auteur :  
**Salut !  
Après moult problème de disquettes et de pc, je peux enfin publier ce minuscule chapitre, j'en suis consciente, mais je l'aime beaucoup, il me semble important et je veux le mettre en valeur, j'aime bien les scènes tendres comme ça, surtout les nuits, encore plus de pleine Lune, je trouve ça romantique au possible ! J'ai tourné et retourné ce chapitre dans ma tête faute de pouvoir l'écrire et voilà la version finale !  
Bonne lecture (vous l'aurez vite fini, mais j'espère pouvoir écrire un autre chapitre rapidement étant en vacances et sans examen)Red-hair  
P.S. : Je suis consciente que ce chapitre n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

**Rars Anonymes :  
Melody : **avec un certain délais je sais, voici la suite  
**Suzanne **: merci pour ce chaleureux encouragement, je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic. Bonne lecture  
**Audrey ;)** : même si tu n'es pas souvent là, tu es là et tu me review régulièrement et ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. J'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre, le plus court que j'ai jamais écrit mais qui est aussi un de mes préférés. Et quant à Pansy, Drago à beaucoup trop de classe pour la foutre dehors à coup de pieds dans le derrière !

* * *

_**Chapitre 9 : Confessions nocturnes**_

Hermione fut réveillée au milieu de la nuit par des petits bruits non-identifiés. Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais ne vit pas Drago en face d'elle, surprise elle se redressa en vitesse dans son lit pour le voir regarder dehors éclairé par la lumière de la pleine Lune. C'est alors qu'elle réentendit le petit bruit qui l'avait réveillée, il venait de Drago, et maintenant qu'elle réentendait ce bruit, elle pouvait l'identifier clairement comme un sanglot. Elle appela le blond qui la regarda avec des yeux pleins de larmes, elle se leva d'autant plus vite même si il lui disait qu'elle pouvait se rendormir. Elle arriva derrière lui, l'enlaça doucement, déposa un baiser sur son omoplate avant d'y poser sa tête.

Drago fixait toujours le parc du manoir, il laissa distraitement échapper :

« Elle est morte…, la femme qui m'aimait le plus au monde n'est plus là pour m'aimer…, l'être qui me connaissait le mieux n'est plu…, elle m'a laissé seul, elle m'a abandonné.  
—C'est faux Drago ! Tu le sais bien… répondit Hermione en le serrant un peu plus fort. Elle est toujours là, quelque part. Et tu n'es pas seul, il y a Sven et puis je suis là aussi.

Le blond sembla sortir d'un songe :

—Oui, il ne faut pas que j'oublie les vivants… mais c'est si dur ! Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour être séparé de moi quand j'étais à Poudlard, j'était trop idiot pour me rendre compte qu'elle me manquait. C'est finalement peut-être ça qui l'a tué. Merlin, je suis responsable de la morte de la femme que j'aimai le plus au monde…  
—Tu sors des bêtises plus grosses que toi ! sermonna Hermione. Et puis pense à ta mère, son âme ère encore en attente de passer au-delà, elle peut encore t'entendre, imagine le chagrin qu'elle doit ressentir de te voir malheureux, ça doit la faire souffrir encore plus qu'elle n'a pu souffrir au cours de sa vie. Tu étais son rayon de soleil, à ce qu'on m'a dit, tu le seras toujours où qu'elle soit. Tu doit être digne de la merveilleuse femme qu'elle a été ! »

Hermione acheva sa tirade avec un ton ferme. Drago se retourna vers elle, laissant les bras de la jeune femme autour de lui, et la serra. Elle sentit une goutte tomber sur le haut de sa tête, elle était lourde, aussi lourde que le chagrin de son compagnon ; elle ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi mais à ce moment là, elle se mit elle aussi à pleurer. Ils pleurèrent un long moment en silence, puis Drago desserra un peu la prise qu'il avait sur elle et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Il se baissa vers elle et l'embrassa délicatement, à la fin du baiser, elle murmura :

« Je t'aime Drago »

Il la souleva dans les airs pour mettre sa tête dans le creux de son coup alors qu'elle faisait de même. Il ne tarda pas à la reposer, après un dernier baiser, ils allèrent prendre un rafraîchissement à la cuisine avant de se recoucher.

* * *

**Message de la bêta :**  
« la femme qui m'aimait le plus au monde n'est plus là pour m'aimer » et Mione alors ? Un peu cour comme chapitre mais sympa si tu pouvais te dépêcher d'écrire la suite et de continuer les autres fics STP ! -BisounoursBlack-

Ba voui, mais il pense pas encore ! Je sais que c'est cours mais j'avais prévenu ! Pour la suite et les autres fics tu me connais ! moi et les délais ! Et puis je fais toujours que ce que je veux ! donc... + ma bêta adorée

* * *

Voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre qui rentre sur une page, c'est le plus court chapitre que j'ai jamais écrit, mais je l'aime beaucoup (c'est la combientième fois que je le dit ?) Le prochain ne devrait pas tarder, au plus tôt la semaine prochaine, ce qui me semble le plus vraisemblable, mais je verrai bien ! Vous devez commencer à vous en rendre compte : les délais et moi…

En tout cas un chapitre court ne dispense pas de review !

Red-hair


	10. Adieu Maman

**Disclaimer :  
**Rien ne m'appartient, décors et personnages sont à JKR, mise à part ceux que j'invente. Mes histoires sont inspirées de Harry Potter, je les écris seule et n'en tire aucun profit pécuniaire, je le fais seulement par plaisir pour mon divertissement et le votre !

**Rating :  
**M pour ne pas avoir de barrière !

**Résumé :  
**Hermione se fait engager dans une équipe de Quidditch en tant que médicomage, elle y retrouve une vieille connaissance…

**Message de l'auteur :  
**Salut,  
Me revoilà comme promis et presque à l'heure !  
Je parle pas mal des elfes de maisons dans ce chapitre, je trouve qu'on parle pas assez de leur vie dans nos fics, ils ont des rôles plus que secondaires pour la somme de travail qu'ils abattent ; je leur consacre donc une place un peu plus importante dans ce chapitre qui répond à des questions existentielles que je me suis posées.  
Il y a aussi beaucoup de dialogue, ou en tout cas ils sont assez longs. Mais je pense qu'ils sont nécessaires et qu'on ne s'y ennui pas de trop, enfin j'espère…  
J'ai trouvé un nom à l'amant de Narcissa, ça fait moins long à écrire et ça permet de varier ! Je vous laisse le découvrir au fil du chapitre, je suis pas allée à la complication…  
Je vous laisse aux Rars ou à la lecture de ce chapitre assez long, sans être le plus long, bref un chapitre de longueur normal !  
Oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez, ou alors si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas ! ce serait bête qu'elle reste sans réponses !  
Red-hair

**Rars anonymes :  
Mystory07 :** Pansy est chiante mais elle tourne au pathétique dans ce chapitre je trouve !  
**Lulu :** Euh… non ! Je lui demanderai pas pour deux raisons :  
primo il est rien que pour moi ! mouhahahahaha (le rêve de toutes les filles qui lisent des fics avec Drakichou je pense)  
deusio : j'en ai besoin pour ma fic, si il t'épouse il pourra plus jouer dans ma fic !  
**Cindy2008 :** Oui, Hermione est extraordinaire et j'adore la décrire comme ça ! C'est la femme parfaite avec quand même des défauts !  
**Audrey ;) :** oui le chapitre 9 était très romantique et c'est comme ça que je l'ai voulu ! On aurait toutes était partantes pour botter le cul de Pansy ! lol. Merci d'être fidèle au poste !  
**Arwenajane :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle est très touchante, je te remercie pour tous ces compliments

* * *

_**Chapitre 10 : Au revoir Maman**_

Floffy se leva avec ses camarades en même temps que le soleil. Le petit elfe dormait avec ceux qui s'occupait comme lui d'un des habitants de la maison, ou qui avait une pièce bien précise à laquelle ils devaient se consacrer, ils étaient tous entassés dans les greniers du manoir.

Il embrassa sa compagne, Grecky, et après une rapide collation en compagnie de tous ses amis à la cuisine, ils partirent à leur poste, vaquer à leurs occupations. Floffy se rendit devant la chambre de son maître, avec la mort du précédent maître, il avait reçu une sorte de promotion au seins des elfes, il était juste en dessous de son grand-père, Rocky, l'organisateur qui attribuait à chaque nouvel elfe une tâche et qui était chargé de faire un rapport tous les ans aux maîtres de maisons, car Floffy s'occupait à présent du maître de maison.

Floffy faisait partie d'une famille d'elfe privilégiée chez les elfes des Malefoy, il avait en effet le droit d'avoir des enfants car ils avaient prouvé dans des temps difficiles plus de fidélités que les autres elfes. D'ailleurs Floffy serait bientôt père, et Rocky lui avait assuré que le jeune elfe qu'avait pondu Grecky (**n.d.a.** : les elfes de maison pondent des œufs, parce qu'une elfe enceinte ne peux pas travailler !) prendrait la suite du vieil elfe quand il mourrait. La vie et la mort des elfes personnels, ceux qui s'occupaient d'une personne, n'étaient pas définies par eux-mêmes, elles étaient rattachées à la personne dont ils s'occupaient ou alors au bon vouloir de celle-ci. Rocky était vieux et il ne souhaitait pas faire de vieux os, il avait obtenu de la famille Malefoy de choisir le moment de sa mort.

Floffy sortit de ses songes pour frapper à la porte de la chambre de son maître qui devait encore dormir. Il ne s'était pas trompé, Floffy trouva le maître allongé sagement dans son lit avec dans ses bras la nouvelle future Mrs Malefoy, car tous les elfes savaient que le divorce du couple Malefoy était imminent, et c'était une première chez les Malefoy, mais les temps changeaient, et mêmes les elfes en étaient conscient.

Floffy grimpa sur le lit du côté de son maître, alors que d'autres elfes, venus des cuisines, arrivaient avec un table, deux chaises et un petit-déjeuner qui n'avait rien de petit. Floffy secoua gentiment son maître qui ne tarda pas à se réveiller. Il réveilla sa compagne. Tous les elfes laissèrent le couple émerger

Cinq minutes plus tard, Hermione avaient les idées plus claires, et elle vit sortir de son dressing Krikky avec son peignoir en soie. Le petit elfe se mit sur la pointe des pieds et elle put attraper l'étoffe et s'en vêtir avant de s'extirper du lit en même temps que Drago, à qui un autre elfe avait également apporté une robe de chambre rouge bordeaux qui lui donnait un air encore plus aristocratique. Ils s'installèrent face à face pour déjeuner. Drago s'installa simplement, se servit du thé tout en découvrant la une de la Gazette du sorcier. Mais Hermione n'était pas habituée à tant de faste ni à une telle accumulation de nourriture pour deux personne, aussi elle resta plantée sur sa chaise. Drago reposa son journal et demanda un peu pour lui même :

« Il manque quelque chose ? Ah j'ai oublié de leur dire. Blandy ! le petit elfe qui leur annonçait les repas arriva aussitôt, peux-tu apporter du chocolat à la menthe à cette demoiselle ? L'elfe s'inclina et disparu.  
—Ce n'est pas nécessaire, se dépêcha de dire Hermione, je peux m'en passer, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir autant de nourriture devant moi !  
—Oh, c'est parce qu'ils ne savent pas ce que tu prends pour le petit déjeuner ! »

L'elfe réapparut et posa maladroitement, c'est à dire en en reversant la moitié, une théière pleine d'un chocolat épais aux vapeurs légèrement mentholées sur la table trop haute pour lui. La médicomage remercia l'elfe qui disparut bien vite laissant le maître et son invitée déjeuner en paix…

Pour les elfes, la matinée fut consacrée à la préparation de la soirée qui suivrait la cérémonie qui allait se dérouler au Ministère de la Magie pour la proche famille et au fond du jardin pour tous les curieux. Le maître avait autorisé quelques elfes à venir, mais la majorité avait refusé car ils avaient du travail, trois avait pris leur courage à deux mains pour venir, Floffy, Rocky et Krikky. C'est pourquoi ils s'activèrent encore plus que d'habitude pour prendre le plus d'avance possible sur ce qu'ils avaient à faire dans la journée.

Les humains du manoirs devaient se préparer pour la cérémonie, le noir était bien sur de rigueur, Krikky avait proposer une robe de la défunte à Hermione qui avait refuser cette fois pour de bon, elle ne voulait pas porter la robe de quelqu'un à l'enterrement de cette personne.

Pansy fit son petit scandale quand elle apprit que, comme Hermione avait choisi, pour des raisons très nobles, de ne pas porter de robe de Narcissa Malefoy, elle n'en porterait pas non plus. Drago dut céder à son caprice, pour préserver l'intégrité physique et mentale de sa personne et des habitants du manoirs, sans se contredire, aussi il appela de toute urgence le couturier de sa mère qui se fit un plaisir de venir avec ses elfes couturier, quelques croquis et ses dernières créations. Pansy était excitée comme une gamine de 4 ans devant une vitrine de boulangerie en découvrant les modèles, mais rien ne lui plaisait vraiment. Voyant son grand désarroi, le couturier lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait comme robe :

« Oh, quelque chose de très simple ! Très sobre ! Noir bien-sûr»

Elle attrapa plume et parchemin et gribouilla une sorte de sac couvert de fanfreluches. Les petits elfes se mirent au travail et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Pansy avait la robe de ses rêves (**n.d.a.** : vous savez comme dans la belle au bois dormant de Disney, quand les fées font faire la robe pour les 16 ans d'Aurore aux ciseaux et aux aiguilles bas là c'est à peu près la même chose). Toutefois elle ne paraissait toujours pas satisfaite. Elle se fit apporter sa baguette et transforma quelques pans de tissus de sa couleur préférée : le rose-mauve pétant. Le couturier semblait consterné « Pour la simplicité et la sobriété c'est raté ! » pensa-t-il avant de s'exclamer :

« Vous êtes radieuse ! Cette robe est avant-gardiste au possible, vous allez lancer une mode !  
—Vous pensez ? fit Pansy en rougissant.  
—Monsieur, ne la flattez pas trop ! » intervint Drago qui venait d'entrer.

Il était très classe habillé de noir et suivi d'Hermione qu'il traînait par la main plus qu'autre chose.

« Je voudrais vous confier cette jeune femme, voudriez-vous bien lui coudre quelque chose, selon ses goûts. Ne regardez pas à la dépense, ajouta-t-il plus bas.  
—Drago, coupa la jeune femme en question, je te dit que mes vêtements iront très bien, même Krikky le dit ! »

Drago se tourna vers elle et lui dit sur un ton doux :

« Ca me fait plaisir Hermi, je paye une nouvelle robe à Pansy par obligation et je voudrais t'en payer une par plaisir.  
—Garde ton argent Dray, je n'en ai rien à faire.  
—Moi non plus, donc je le dépense ! N'hésite pas à demander à ce monsieur tout ce que tu veux ! Je vous laisse. »

Il s'éclipsa. Pansy ne tarda pas à faire de même pour exhiber sa nouvelle robe à tous les tableaux du manoir. Le couturier se mit à tourner autour d'Hermione la regardant de haut en bas. Puis il se dirigea vers du papier pour croquer une nouvelle robe. Tandis que la jeune femme regardait les modèles sur le portique. Elle en tira un ensemble jupe et chemise, la jupe était noire avec un motif en dentelle prune et brodé de perles noires, la couleur du haut rappelait la dentelle.  
Le tailleur arriva derrière elle et lui planta son croquis devant les yeux, la robe semblait certes magnifique mais un peu trop exubérante pour Hermione. La jeune femme expliqua :

« Ce n'est pas que votre croquis n'est pas bien, mais je préfère ce genre là, en montrant l'ensemble qu'elle avait choisis.  
—Bien, fit le tailleur sans perdre son sourire, très bon choix. Passez derrière le paravent. »

Hermione s'exécuta quand elle sortit, le couturier la fit monter sur une plate forme pas très haute et s'arma de sa baguette pour réajuster l'ensemble. Il voulu raccourcir le jupe, mais du la rallonger sous les ordres d'Hermione, la jupe lui arrivait maintenant au dessus des chevilles. Il réajusta la chemise et lui apporta une veste noire.

La médicomage se regarda dans le miroir et se jugea potable, aussi elle descendit de la plate-forme. Elle remercia le couturier et sortit pour rejoindre sa chambre. Elle finit de se préparer seule, Krikky devait être dans le dressing de la défunte à soigner les robes, il débarqua alors qu'elle tentait de se coiffer. Après que le petit elfe lui ai dit qu'elle aurait dut l'appeler, il la coiffa d'un chignon assez libre d'où sortait un rose violette.

Hermione ne revit pas Drago avant le déjeuner, il l'avait prévenue au petit-déjeuner qu'il serait accaparé, une bonne partie de la matinée, par l'achèvement des préparatifs, même si il avait confiance en ses elfes, il souhaitait tout superviser. Il la félicita pour son ensemble, il ne s'était pas changé depuis le matin ce qui la surpris un peu mais ne releva pas. Ils se mirent à table avec David, l'amant de la défunte, qui avait laissé son visage doux et souriant pour un visage fermé, ils devaient encore attendre Pansy, mais au bout d'un quart d'heure Drago appela :

« Flora ! un petit elfe dans une robe rose arriva.  
—Oui, monsieur, fit-elle d'une voix apeurée.  
—Où est ta maîtresse ?  
—Dans sa chambre, monsieur.  
—Blandy n'est pas passé ?  
—Si, monsieur.  
—Alors, a-t-elle oublié l'heure ?  
—Non, monsieur.  
—Peut-être a-t-elle oublié que le déjeuner se prenait avec tous les habitants du manoir ?  
—Non, monsieur.  
—Alors pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ?  
—Elle ne veut pas sortir de sa chambre, monsieur.  
—Et pourquoi donc ?  
—Elle a eu un problème avec sa nouvelle robe, monsieur.  
—Quel problème ?  
—Madame ne veut pas que je vous le dise, monsieur.  
—Flora, dit moi ce qui est arrivé !  
—Bien, monsieur. Quand elle se promenait dans les couloirs du manoir pour montrer sa nouvelle robe, ma maîtresse à rencontré Chlipp et l'esprit frappeur lui a renversé un sac poubelle sur la tête, et les poubelles n'ayant pas étaient ramassées par la société…  
—Au fait, Flora !  
—La robe de ma maîtresse et tachée de décoction pestilentielle, monsieur.  
—Ah ! Ce n'est que ça ! Mon argent aura seulement été dépensé pour rien, je le prendrai sur sa dot (**n.d.a.** : il s'en fout mais c'est parce que Pansy n'aura que sa dot pour vivre après le divorce… et comme il est sadique avec elle…). Dit à ta maîtresse de se changer rapidement et de venir déjeuner, nous allons finir par être au retard, nous devons avoir fini dans deux heures.  
—Bien, monsieur. »

La petite elfe disparut et un quart d'heure plus tard, ils purent commencer à déjeuner. Les elfes avait fait du bon travail pour garder les plats au chaud, ils finirent juste pour l'arrivée des parents de Pansy. Drago, Pansy, les parents de cette dernière, Hermione et David allèrent dans le bureau du maître. Ils s'installèrent tous, Drago derrière le bureau, Pansy et ses parents devant, David et Hermione derrière eux. Drago sortit un parchemin roulé et scellé, il l'ouvrit et lu :

« Mr Philibert Parkinson offre sa fille ainsi que 250 000 Gallions, trois elfes de maisons, et pour 50 000 Gallions de meubles à Mr Lucius Malefoy pour son fils Mr Drago Malefoy en l'échange du prestige de son nom et de la pureté de son sang.  
Le dit contrat de mariage est effectif à partir du 22 mai 1998, date de la célébration des noces.  
Les signataires, ou leurs héritiers, peuvent à tout moment décider de rompre le mariage. L'époux ne peut le rompre qu'en cas :  
-de non fécondité de l'épouse,  
-d'absence d'héritier mâle dans les trois ans après le mariage,  
-de faute grave de l'épouse, laissé à l'appréciation du mari.  
En cas de divorce, l'épouse recevra sa dot, partiellement ou complètement, le mari n'as aucune obligation de dédommagement envers son épouse.

Approuvé et signé par Mr Parkinson et Mr Malefoy, daté du 5 juin 1980. Assistaient en tant que témoin, Mr Jedusor ainsi que Mrs Malefoy et Mrs Parkinson. »

Drago posa le parchemin et débuta ses négociations, elles ne durèrent pas longtemps, le contrat de mariage lui donnait tous les pouvoirs en tant que mari, toutefois Mr Parkinson réussit à sauver les meubles, et une petite partie de la dot, le choix serait laissé aux elfes de maisons de partir ou de demeurer. Il ne rester plus que la mise en forme. Drago prit un nouveau parchemin ainsi qu'une plume dictable (**n.d.a.** : plus fiable que les plumes à papote), la mit en équilibre sur la feuille et commença :

« Suite à la lecture du contrat de mariage, les signataires de celui-ci, Mr Philibert Parkinson et Mr Drago Malefoy, héritier de Mr Lucius Malefoy, décédé, se sont mis d'accord pour établir le divorce en ses termes :  
-Mr Malefoy gardera 150 000 Gallions en dédommagement des frais encourus durant les années de mariage.  
-Mr Malefoy souhaite que les elfes de maisons aillent ou bon leur semble.  
-Mr Parkinson récupère pour sa fille les 50 000 Gallions de meubles et 100 000 Gallions issus de la dot.  
Approuvé et signé par Mr Parkinson et Mr Malefoy. Assistaient en tant que témoin Mrs Malefoy-Parkinson, Mrs Parkinson, Miss Granger et Mr Inland. »

Toutes les personnes présentes signèrent, Pansy ajouta une larme de déception, elle savait que le soir-même elle serait aux yeux de tous Miss Parkinson et qu'elle ne pourrait plus habiter au manoir, ses parents l'hébergerait un temps, mais elle devrait vite trouver un appartement. Pansy partit faire ses bagages et se changer, Drago lui avait ordonné de porter la robe faite le matin pour la cérémonie au Ministère, elle fut heureuse de constater qu'un de ses elfes avait masqué l'odeur à grand jet de parfum, la robe n'empestait plus le jus de chaussette pourries mais elle sentait très fort la vanille bourbon. Elle redescendit en faisant éternuer tous les tableaux sur son passage.

Les proches de la défunte attendaient dans le hall du manoir, Pansy arriva la dernière, tous sortirent sur le perron et attrapèrent le portoloin que Drago leur tendait qui les emmena directement au ministère. Hermione reconnu tout de suite le département des mystères, mais aussi la fameuse salle de l'arcade où Sirius était mort quelques années plus tôt. Hermione lança un regard d'incompréhension à Drago, qui l'enlaça doucement. Un cercueil ne tarda pas à apparaître au centre de l'amphithéâtre, puis un mage à la robe pourpre, représentant du Magenmagot, qui ne tarda pas à partir après avoir formuler une incantation. Les personnes présentes se rassemblèrent sur les gradins. Cette cérémonie était totalement inconnue à Hermione aussi suivit-elle docilement son compagnon. Ce qui se passa sous ses yeux, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru si on le lui avait raconté. Dans ce lieu, où une personne qui lui était chère avait disparue, allait se dérouler de touchants adieux.

Sans prévenir, une tache blanche apparut, puis elle prit la forme de plus en plus définie d'une jeune femme dans toute sa grâce et sa beauté. Hermione n'avait vu cette femme que sur photo, c'était la mère de Drago, à l'époque où ce dernier avait sept ans. Le spectre prit la parole, il avait une voix douce, reposée, sereine :

« David, mon cher David, je t'ai déjà dit tout ce que j'avais à te dire, mais je te répète que tu n'es absolument pas responsable de la fin de ma vie, je continue à t'aimer, et je t'attendrai. Reprend la vie que je t'ai enlevée en te gardant à mes côté et si tu rencontre quelqu'un ne m'attends pas…  
—Cissy… tenta le secrétaire.  
—Non David, je n'ai pas le temps ! Pansy, je pense que malgré ton sang, tu a été une très mauvaise épouse et une mauvaise mère pour mon petit-fils, mais aussi une honte pour la famille Malefoy. Je sais qu'on te l'a déjà dit, mais c'est ainsi, tu voulais mon fils, tu l'as eu, il n'est plus à toi à présent, Narcissa Malefoy marqua une pause puis repris. Drago… mon chéri, ne crois pas que je t'ai abandonné, je reste ta mère, comme je l'ai toujours été, n'oublie pas nos tendres années, car elles ont été pour moi les meilleurs de ma vie. Je ne suis pas morte à cause de toi, je suis morte parce que la vie m'importunait et je savais que je te serai plus profitable morte qu'en vie. J'étais au courrant que tu attendais ma mort pour divorcer de Pansy, je te voyais malheureux et cela me faisait plus mal qu'à toi. Et l'ordre des choses a voulu que je laisse ma place dans ce monde. Ne crois plus être seul car se serait te tromper, tu as à tes côtés une jeune femme qui a toutes les qualités pour te rendre heureux. Mais ne te repose pas trop sur elle, laisse la vivre aussi. Hermione, je ne vous connaît pas de mon vivant, je voulais juste vous confier mon fils et mon petit-fils, je sais qu'ils vous apprécient tout deux beaucoup, ils ont besoin d'une présence féminine pour les rassurer et les guider dans leur monde d'homme, Hermione hocha simplement la tête. A présent des affaires plus quelconques, n'oublions pas que ces entretiens sont fait pour que les morts établissent leurs testaments avec l'accord de leurs destinataires… Alors, si tu es d'accord Drago, je souhaiterai que ma dot revienne à David, qu'il ai un petit quelque chose pour vivre…  
—Aucun problème maman.  
—Donc je lègue 500 000 Gallions à David. Drago, serait tu d'accord pour qu'il continue de demeurer au manoir ?  
—Bien sur, je me suis habitué à sa présence, et je pense pouvoir dire que nous sommes amis, David acquiesça.  
—Ensuite, mes meubles, je pense qu'il feront plaisir à Pansy…  
—Oh, je préférerai avoir vos…  
—Pansy, tu auras ce que je voudrai bien te donner ! réprimanda le fantôme. Donc mes meubles, je pense qu'ils sont amplement suffisant pour le peu d'estime que je te porte, toutefois, tu m'as donné un petit fils adorable qui par la grâce de Merlin n'a rien de toi. Drago, tu obtiens tout ce que ton père m'a légué, et dont je me libère avec une incontestable allégresse. Qu'est ce que j'omet ?  
—Votre garde-robe Narcissa…soumis Pansy pleine d'espoir.  
—Ah oui ! Un présent pour vous Hermione, j'ai aperçu entre deux portes, quand j'errait encore au manoir, que mes toilettes vous allait à ravir et que vous aviez des goûts modestes et je crois ressemblant au miens. Aussi je vous lègue toutes les robes dont vous voudrez bien tout comme mes bijoux, Pansy serait sûrement heureuse d'en recevoir quelques unes qui vous déplairait, il y a tout un portique de cadeaux d'admirateurs dépourvus de goût, j'ai gardé ces robes par pur politesse. Vous comprendrez que les bijoux de la famille Malefoy reviennent à mon fils qui en fera bon usage. Je vous laisse décider de mon épitaphe, j'aimerai toutefois que mon nom de jeune-fille y figure, même si mon corps sera enterré dans le cimetière familiale des Malefoy. Bien je crois que tout est réglé, il me faut aller trouver le repos éternel. J'aimerai que Sven ne m'oublie pas, il est jeune, mais si vous désiriez conservez quelques unes des photos…  
—Ce sera fait maman, ne t'inquiète surtout pas, répliqua Drago, sa voix trahissait un peu l'émotion qu'il tentait de contenir.  
—David, Drago, n'oubliez pas que je vous aimerai toujours, venez me rendre visite de temps en temps, Hermione n'hésitez pas non plus à venir. Adieu. »

Au cours de sa dernière réplique, la défunte, vêtue d'une robe blanche d'inspiration grecque, avait reculé, à son dernier mot elle s'était retournée et avait passé le voile qui la menait dans l'au-delà. Les quatre vivants présents restèrent un instant en silence chacun se recueillant, Pansy vint briser le silence :

« J'aurai mieux fait de rester au manoir !  
—Pansy ferme la ! » réprimanda durement Drago.

Ils ne s'attardèrent pas car le réveil qui servait de portoloin sonna, ils le touchèrent tous et se retrouvèrent dans le hall du manoir en un rien de temps. Les invités de l'enterrement arrivaient deux heures plus tard et il fallait que tout le monde se change. Les époux Parkinson étaient rentrés et ne reviendrait qu'à l'heure du dîner. Pansy partit en direction de ce qui avait été sa chambre, elle était déjà vide mais il lui restait toutefois de quoi se changer et se préparer, deux elfes sur les trois qu'elle avait amenés dans son mariage l'attendait pour l'aider à se préparer. Elle avait obtenu le droit de ne pas mettre cette horrible robe qu'elle aurait normalement dut garder.

Drago et Hermione se rendirent dans leur chambre. La porte à peine refermée, l'attrapeur laissa couler ses larmes, revoir une dernière fois sa mère l'avait rassuré mais cela lui avait refait prendre conscience qu'il ne la reverrait plus. Il pleura un moment dans les bras d'Hermione avant de se reprendre après un dernier baiser il partit se rafraîchir. Sur le lit attendait une jolie robe noire, longue et sobre, elle comportait un bustier et une longue jupe drapée dans le dos, Hermione reconnu le croquis du couturier auquel avait été ôté toutes traces de fanfreluches, elle l'emmena dans son dressing pour l'enfiler. Elle se changea rapidement. Krikky la recoiffa d'une demi-queue et boucla quelques mèches, il replanta une rose dans ses cheveux mais cette fois elle était noire. Il la remaquilla un peu également et lui présenta divers bijoux qu'elle savait avoir appartenu à Narcissa, cette dernière lui avait offert pour qu'elle les porte et elle le ferait. Le collier qu'elle avait choisit était assez moderne et frais. Krikky lui donna une étole, des chaussures et elle put rejoindre Drago dans la chambre.

Il était face à la fenêtre et regardait le parc, il avait opté pour un costume avec une queue-de-pie du noir de rigueur. Comme la nuit précédente Hermione l'enlaça par derrière, mais il se dégagea vite pour la regarder. Il la complimenta. Ils allèrent chercher Sven qui était habillé d'un petit costume gris à queue-de-pie lui aussi. Ils descendirent tous les trois dans le hall. Hermione s'éclipsa pour laisser Drago et Sven accueillire les invités, elle ne se sentait pas à sa place au milieu de tous ces aristocrates. Elle les vit serrer des mains alors qu'elle rejoignait David, il ne faisait pas officiellement partie de la famille, il n'avait pas le devoir d'accueillir les invités. Elle put ainsi bavarder un peu avec lui alors qu'une quarantaine d'invités, tous inconnus d'Hermione, arrivaient. Drago prit le temps de la présenter à chacun. Elle aperçu quelques regards méchants, mais n'en tînt pas rigueur, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Après les présentations, tous les invités, Drago et Sven en tête, Hermione et David derrière eux, s'orientèrent vers le cimetière familiale où attendait un mage et une fosse. Les petits elfes qui avaient acceptés de venir à l'enterrement arrivèrent avec les premiers mots du mage qui rendit un vibrant hommage à la défunte. Le cercueil fut mis en terre puis Drago vint parler de sa mère et invita ensuite David à faire de même. Hermione observa à la dérober les invités, quelques uns écoutaient sagement, d'autres manifestaient leur ennui sans gène.

Après une demi-heure, ils retournèrent au manoir boire et manger. Sven et Drago reprirent leur poste à l'entrée du manoir pour accueillir cette fois les invités du dîner. Hermione fut heureuse de voir arriver toute l'équipe des Appleby Arrows, en costume, enfin elle avait des gens à qui parler. Ils lui apprirent ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis sont départ très remarqué par tous qui avait très vite transformés leurs doutes en certitudes quant à son couple avec Drago. Le temps passa plus vite avec les gens de l'équipe, et quand Drago arriva en se plaignant de l'hypocrisie des gens de la haute société elle se rendit compte que la grande salle de bal du manoir était noire de monde. Les elfes passaient dans les petits groupes avec des grands plateaux couverts de coupes de champagnes ou de petits-fours. Drago partit emplir son rôle de maître de maison et passait dans les groupes pour discuter un peu avec chacun. Hermione était restée avec l'équipe et elle entendait en fond quelques bribes des conversations environnante :

« A-t-on idée d'oser se monter entourée de gens de si haut rang quand on est une jouvencelle telle qu'elle ?  
—Certes, quand Vous-savez-qui était encore là, jamais une telle chose ne serait arrivée.  
—J'ai déjà vu ce collier non ? Ne l'aurait-elle pas pris dans les appartements de Narcissa ? Cette **chère** amie le mettait souvent, je le reconnais bien ! Et Mr Malefoy qui laisse faire cette voleuse…  
—Vous avez raison, j'ai vue Narcissa le porter quand elle m'invitait **chaque** jeudi pour prendre le thé dans son boudoir. Elle et moi étions **très** proche, savez-vous ? »

Les médisances fusèrent ainsi pendant une heure. La chaleur montait vite et Hermione n'en put bientôt plus, elle décida d'aller prendre l'air, elle pressa le pas en entendant ce qu'on disait d'elle plus loin dans la salle. Sur le balcon, elle trouva des hommes en train de fumer, ils écrasèrent cigares et cigarettes magiques, éteignirent leurs cigares et rentrèrent en lançant des regards à la fois appréciateurs et dégoûtés. Elle s'appuya sur le parapet de pierre et laissa aller quelques larmes. Elle n'était pas de ce monde, elle le savait, elle n'avait pas besoin de se le faire rappeler ! Une voix la sortit se ses réflexions :

« Tu vas attraper froid si tu reste ici, mon Ange, dit Drago, ne l'entendant pas répondre il demanda. Quelque chose ne va pas ? …Hermione, répond moi.  
—Rien, il n'y a rien Drago. Je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher, elle fit un pas pour partir, mais il la retint.  
—Attends, tu as pleuré ? Pourquoi ?  
—Rien je te dis ! assura-t-elle.  
—Hermione, tu peux mieux mentir que ça ! Dit moi ce qu'il y a !  
—C'est idiot…  
—Si ça te fait pleurer c'est tout sauf idiot !  
—Non j'ai entendu des discussions et … ça m'est monté à la tête, mais c'est passé maintenant.  
—Qui ?  
—Je ne sais pas, des amies de ta mère et puis à peu près tout le monde quand je suis sortie…  
—Je vais leur dire… Drago failli partir mais Hermione le retint.  
—Non ! Ce n'est pas la peine, je crois que je me suis assez montrée pour aujourd'hui. Tu saluera l'équipe pour moi.  
—Je vais renvoyer les…  
—Tu es fou ? (**n.d.a**. : totalement fou de toi ! lol non je rigole) Tu ne va pas faire ça ! Non Drago, je vais me coucher et toi tu retourne avec tes invités !  
—Mais Hermi…  
—Chut ! fit-elle en lui mettant son index sur la bouche, bonne nuit, je dormirai sûrement quand tu viendra te coucher. »

Elle l'embrassa et s'éclipsa sans qu'il puisse la retenir, il fit toutefois accélérer un peu les choses, les apéritifs furent rangés, et les convives passèrent à table. Drago mangeait peu et comme c'était à lui de dicter le rythme des repas, jamais un banquet n'avait été aussi court. Il installa l'équipe qui restait dormir au manoir et alla rejoindre sa chambre. Comme elle l'avait dit, Hermione dormait déjà. Il se changea et se mit au lit bien vite. Ce soir là, la deuxième femme de sa vie avait été blessé, et il avait du mal à le supporter. Il pensa à Pansy, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment vu durant la soirée, il réfléchit à comment elle avait réagis dans pareil situation. Elle avait fait un scandale, avait exigé des excuses publiques et avait fait honte à toute la famille Malefoy. Il serra un peu plus fort la taille d'Hermione pour la rapprocher de lui, il enfoui sa tête dans ses cheveux et s'endormit.

* * *

Je trouve la fin un peu larmoyante, enfin c'est à vous de juger !

Reviews ! La suite je ne sais pas quand, deux, trois semaines quelque chose du style...


End file.
